Taking Over Me
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: She wasnt supposed to fall for him, it was all just a storyline... he had a wife and a kids for god's sake... but i guess u dount decide on who u fall in love with... Mickie and Randy Fic, Includs most of the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with the WWE, but I wish I did. **

**Chapter One- New Developments**

She used to be the best, now she was practically nothing. Diva's like Kelly- Kelly were being used more than her, and she didn't like it one bit. She was one of they best, yet they cased her off to the side to use Diva's that could barely pull off a 2 minute match.

To say that Mickie James was mad would be an understatement, she was furious. Un-talented Diva's were being used in her place. She wanted to talk to the creative team, but they didn't listen to no one, and that wasn't going to change for her. She would love to be in SmackDown if that meant that she could go after the Diva's Championship, but no they needed her in Raw, for what they weren't using her in any of the shows.

Paced up and down the woman's locker room, her friend Beth watching her every movement.

"Mickie your making me dizzy." she wined. Even though Beth played a mean character, she was a really nice person, and had been there for Mickie since they started to take away her air time.

"I can't Beth, look at the TV, that's just a disgrace, they can't even pull a match off, but they keep using them over and over again." Mickie said pointing at the TV.

Mickie was right, they were watching Kelly- Kelly and Jillian 'wrestle' each other, it was more like slap and scratch each other.

"I know, but you can't do anything about it." Beth said watching the horrible match.

"I know, but… ugghhhh I wish I could." Mickie said finally stopping the pacing and sitting next to her best friend.

"Yeah me too…" Beth said.

"Hey maybe I get drafted to SmackDown." Mickie said trying to look at the bright side of thing.

"I hope you don't' someone has to keep me sane with the Santina storyline."

"Oh god, Santina is such a joke cant they think of some better storylines."

"Yea man and Rosa is so annoying… I wish Stephanie can get better so she can come back and make more believable storylines." Beth said

"You know who I think should come back." Mickie asked.

"Who."

"Trish and Lita… now those were some awesome matches."

"Yup they were… man it would be awesome if we had ladder, cage, and TLC matches." Beth said sighting.

"Yea they should have those, then that would prove that were not only tits and ass." Mickie said agreeing.

Seconds later Kelly-Kelly's song was heard.

"Ugghhhh and the Barbie wins again." they said at the same time.

Kelly- Kelly made her way backstage and into the locker room.

"Look she looks proud of herself, too bad that wasn't a real match." Mickie muttered to Beth, causing Beth to giggle. Kelly over heard her and being the bitch that she was, she snapped back.

"Well at least I have air time, fat ass."

"Whatever Barbie, you mean nothing to the fans your just tits, and ass." Mickie said back with a smirk that would make Randy Orton proud.

Kelly or Barbie as Mickie liked to call her slapped Mickie across the face. Mickie hissed in pain. Before Mickie could punch her, Beth grabbed Mackie's hand to stop her.

"No you'll just get in trouble." Beth said "Go cool out."

Mickie stomped out of the locker room in anger. Mickie bumped into a hard body falling to the ground.

"Watch it James." the cold voice of Randy Orton said.

Mickie looked up to see Randy Orton walking away. Even though Mickie didn't talk to Randy a lot, she could still see the changes in him, everyone could. Ever since he came from his injury you could see that he had changed.

Mickie shook out the thoughts from her head, why was she even thinking about him, she had never ever though of him, why now???

Mickie made her way to the General Manager's office. She really didn't know who it was this time, because they were constantly changing do to Stephanie being out.

She knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. She heard a faint come in.

"Oh Mickie just the person I was going to go look for." a fake sweet voice said.

"Ummm… why would you look for me?" Mickie asked.

"Well you see the writers decided that you were one of the best Diva's around and they wanted to put you in a storyline."

"Okay what kind of Storyline." Mickie asked.

"A romantic one." she said.

"With who?" Mickie asked, in all her time wrestling she only had two romantic storylines, one with John Cena and another with Trish… but she didn't think the one with Trish counted.

"Randy Orton." she said.

Mickie just sat there thinking, why her, why not another Diva, she didn't talk to Randy… hell no one talked to Randy.

"Ummm, does this mean I turn heel." Mickie asked.

"Yes it does." Vicky said.

Mickie was ecstatic, she loved playing the bad girl on TV, she loved getting heat from the crowd, and what better way then being with Randy Orton.

"Okay, is that all." she said.

"Yea… wait but you have to tell Randy." Vicky said before shooing her from her office.

Mickie leaves the office in search for Randy Orton's locker room. Mickie spots Cody and Ted talking and decides to ask them.

"Hey guys, were is your masters locker room?" she asks joking. Even though they were heel, backstage they were total sweethearts, well at least to her.

"Hahahaha very funny, why do you need to talk to him." Ted asked.

"New Story Line." Mickie said. They both nodded and gave her directions, but not before warning her that Randy was in a foul mood. Mickie walked towards Randy's locker-room following the directions.

Finally she stopped in front of a locker-room that said Randy Orton.

Mickie knocked…

When she didn't hear a response, she opened the door to see a certain Randy Orton sitting there.

He looked up… blue eyes meeting brown.

"What do you want?" Randy asked the same coldness in his voice…

"Ummm-mm Vicky said we have a storyline together." Mickie said.

Randy nodded "Why would they put me with untalented Diva?" he muttered to himself, not planning on

"Hey, I'm not untalented." Mickie said an edge of anger in her voice.

"Yea whatever… now excuse me I need to talk to Vicky." he said standing and looming over her before walking out the locker room.

Mickie stood there already wishing she didn't have to work with an asshole… little did she know she would learn to love an asshole…

**A/N- my first Mindy Fic… I hope ya'll like it. R&R….**


	2. A Mad Snake

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you might recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to Eva2201, 246kisses, HardyGurl21, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Christina89, RockOnBaybeh, Hailey Egan , and Cailin RKO Orton. You guys are so awesome… I Luv Ya'll thanks so much for the Reviews. **

**Chapter 2- A Mad Snake. **

_Why do I have to be with, cant they put some other person to do this. I mean I'm WWE Champion I don't need to work with some Diva. _Randy thought as he left his locker leaving a mad Mickie James behind.

Randy went in search for Vicky Guerrero, how dear she put him in a new storyline with ought his consent.

"Vicky, I need a word with you." He said entering the office without knocking.

Vicky looked up startled from her work. "Yes."

"Why was I put in a storyline… with a Diva no less." Randy said in his cold voice, towering over her desk.

Vicky spluttered not knowing what to say.

"I want out of this." Randy said sending shivers of fear up Vicky's spine.

"I have no control over this, it was all the creative team." Vicky said.

_Don't' take no for an answer Orton. _the little voice inside his head said.

"How about I make this up to you, by giving Ted and Cody a handicap match against Batista, you being the special referee…as the main even, so you still have time to get ready" a scared Vicky said.

Randy smirked, a plan already forming in is head. He nodded before leaving a the office. He went in search for Cody and Ted.

While looking for them he spotted a certain brunette talking to Batista, or was it flirting.

He felt something deep within his chest as he looked on. Could it be Jealousy, no it couldn't be he had a wife and baby.

Mickie looked up when she felt a gaze on her. Her eyes locked on a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

_Oh god how did I never notice his eyes, they are so beautiful… what did I say that about Orton, James snap out of it. _She thought.

_You never noticed his eyes, because you were staring at his abs. _the little annoying voice in her head said.

_Shut up… oh great now I'm talking to myself. _Mickie though._ I better pay attention to Dave, hes giving me funny looks now. _

And with that Mickie looked away and went back to talking to Dave.

Randy 'brushed' by Batista, all the while a sneer on his face.

"Watch it Orton." Batista.

Randy smirked taking a step closer to him. As did Dave.

Mickie stared at them both, they looked like they could start a fight at any moment.

Mickie stepped in between them and put a hand on each of their chest, (ignoring the tingly feeling she felt touching Randy) stopping them form stepping any closer to each other.

Randy felt a shiver go threw him when Mickie touched him, but ignored the feeling. "See you in the ring." and with that he was gone leaving a confused Batista behind.

Randy continued on with his search. Finally giving up he headed to his locker room.

Ted and Cody were in there.

"Oh there you are." Randy said as he opened the door.

Cody and Ted looked up they nodded. They thanked god he wasn't all moody and stuff like he was most of the time.

"You were looking for us." Ted asked.

Randy nodded sitting down on one of the couches. They had the best locker room, after all he was the Champion.

"For what." Cody asked.

"You and Ted have a handicap match against Batista, and I' going to be the special referee." he said another smirk already forming on his lips.

They nodded. "Okay, when?"

"Main Event, so we still have like an hour or so to get ready and go over a strategy."

With that said the three Legacy members began to strategize.

They each got ready, and Randy went to ask for a referee shirt.

"Ready." Randy asked.

Ted and Cody nodded, before they headed for gorilla position.

Randy waited for his cue. Finally 'Voices' was heard around the arena. Randy went out there, title proudly resting on his shoulder. He walked down the ramp at a slow pace and a big smirk on his face. He slowly climbed into the ring and got on the turnbuckle and did this pose.

Next up Ted and Cody came out the rock version of 'Priceless.' they came in just as slowly as Randy. They climbed in the ring and stood next to Randy.

Batista's 'I walk alone' hit. The audience stood up cheering him on.

Meanwhile Randy, Ted and Cody slid out of the ring, looking like snakes ready to strike.

Batista got in the ring staring them down. But legacy was having none of that and stepped into the ring once again.

Randy singled the start of the match. The match was long and painful… well it was for Batista.

Randy let Ted and Cody use chairs, latter's, and chairs. He would stop at the two count if Cody or Ted were being up. He would even tell Cody and Ted not to pin Batista so they could beat him more. Finally Cody pined Batista for the win.

They walked up the ramp leaving a bettered and bruised Batista behind.

Mickie looked on from backstage. She had to admit they were good, ruthless, but good.

**A/N- finally the second chappie. I know it's short,please dont kill me(on her knees begging)... but I think I put some of how they felt towards each other… Review and tell me if you like it, hate it, should I delete it. Lol. So please Review instead just of adding to Alerts and Favorites**

**Love,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author. **


	3. First Time

**Disclaimer- I won nothing that you may recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to A-Romatic4Ever, Christina89, Hailey Egan**, **RockOnBaybeh**, **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx ****and HardyGurl21. Thanks for the Review your guys, I LUV ya'll. Reviews= AWESOME. **

**Chapter 3- First Time.**

Mickie had been competing more and more each day. A week later after the news Vicky gave her, Kelly-Kelly became the new Diva's Champion.

It was now the last Monday before Extreme Rules.

Mickie was now competing against the face's of the WWE. She was tagging with the ex-Diva's Champion, Maryse, Beth, and Rosa.

She had been in a couple of matches against Kelly and had enjoyed them very much. It was fun. And it wasn't like she could pass up a chance to beat the Barbie-Bitch of the WWE. She was loving the new storyline.

The WWE was trying to easy the WWE Universe into the idea of Mickie being heel.

Now was her time. To quote her good friend John Cena.

Today was the day she was going to make history. By being the first Diva to be Diva and Woman's Champion.

At the moment Mickie was getting ready for her match, with the help of Beth and her newly made friend Maryse.

"What should I wear." she asked.

"Black." Beth said.

"Gold."

"I said what, not what color, but I'll wear those colors." Mickie said rummaging through her clothes.

Finally she pulled out a pair of black tights with gold designs on it and a matching top that showed her middle. She quickly went to change.

"Okay, is this okay." Mickie asked.

They nodded. "Come sit, so I can do your hair."

Mickie nodded.

She sat down and Maryse curled her honey brown hair. Then Beth did her make up.

"Do I look ready to kick some Barbie ass?" Mickie questioned.

Maryse and Beth laughed at her chose of words, but nodded.

"Okay, I can do this, I can go out there and become a Champ once again." Mickie said.

"Just hurry up, your match is less than ten minutes." Maryse said pushing her friend out the door.

Mickie walked to gorilla position, on the way she saw the three members of Legacy and her new storyline buddies.

Ted and Cody waved her over.

"Hey guys." Mickie said giving Ted and Cody a hug.

"Hey Mick."

"So you ready to kick ass?"

"Hell yea, some Barbie ass." Mickie said with a smirk. It seemed like they were rubbing of on her.

Randy just stood there watching her talk with some of his closest, if only friends.

_God she's beautiful, look at her silky hair, I bet its soft… _Randy though looking at her as if for the first time.

Mickie left them and went to gorilla position.

Mickie waited for her cue. Finally 'Obsession'. She came out walking instead of her skipping. Half the crowd booed and the other half cheered.

She got in the room and waited for the Barbie come out.

Finally 'Holla, Holla' was heard around the arena. The crowd gave her a standing ovation.

She got in the ring, showing of her Diva's Champion and pointed to the crowd, giving them her winning smile.

Finally the match started.

Mickie quickly started beating on Kelly, not giving her the chance to slap or pull her hair. She hit Kelly on the shoulder a couple of times trying to injure her. She distracted the ref and then used it to her advantage. Finally Kelly stared to fight back. Mickie could only smile, she was starting to like it. Kelly gave her the K2, but Mickie kicked out. She was determine to win.

She pulled Kelly up for her famous DDT… she went for the pin.

1

2

3

"AND YOUR NEW DIVAS CHAMPION, MICKIE JAMES."

Mickie jumped up and quickly got the title from the ref. Right after the ref held her hand up, she slid out of the ring looking like the three Legacy members as she did so.

She ran up the ramp and backstage. She was greeted by every single person in the RAW roster. They congratulated her on her win, after all almost no one liked Kelly aka the Barbie.

All except one person was there, and that person was…

Randy Orton.

Mickie went to the locker room, to pack her things. She decided to leave early to get a good rest, and be ready for the flight she had tomorrow.

Mickie walked the lonely halls, most of the superstars were in their locker rooms awaiting the main even.

Mickie was once again caught up in thoughts of the on and only Legend Killer.

She bumped into a hard cold body. She closed her eyes awaiting for the cold floor to meet her butt. But instead a surprisingly soft and warm hand cached her around the waist and pulled her up. Mickie was now pressed up against a hard body, that send tingles up her spine. She looked up and her brown eyes meet blue.

Mickie was about to open her mouth to say something, when his lips came crashing down on hers. Mickie was in shock but kissed him back. Randy let her breath for like a second before kissing her again, this time his tongue traced around her lips, asking for permission. Mickie eagerly opened her mouth, welcoming him in. In the mist of them kissing, Randy had pushed her into the wall. Mickie played with his short brown hair, while Randy traced him thumb over her hip while the other was in her curly hair. Finally Randy pulled away with a gasp. He looked at the tiny brunette in front of him.

There was no dough he had feeling for her, but he wasn't supposed to. He had a baby and a wife, he was happy with them… or was he.

Mickie just stared at him in wonder… was she supposed to feel like this… no, she could not be falling for the cocky asshole of the WWE.

Randy gave her a final soft kiss, not saying a word he turned and left.

_I cant feel like this, its wrong _Randy thought as he left the tiny confused brunette behind him.

Mickie stood there, a hand over her lips and her eyes closed.

_Oh god this isn't supposed to happen to me… I'm not supposed to fall for him. _Mickie though.

Unknown to them, a blond witnessed everything.

"Well, well, well, things are about to get interesting."

**A/N- Yay another chappie… Yes I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chappie even though its short i gotta say i loved this Chapter. Thanks for the Reviews. The more Reviews I get the faster I will update. So please Review, Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means I write more, and that's the Review Cycle (doing Jazz hands) LoL. **

**Love,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author. **


	4. Takin a Chance

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that belongs to the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, HardyGurl21, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Cailin RKO Orton, A-Romantic4Ever, and Legendkiller040180 for the Reviews. You guys Rock. Reviews= Awesomeness. **

_**Chapter 4- Taking a Chance**_

_Just stop thinking bout him, that kiss meant nothing._ Mickie though.

_Oh you know it meant something, if it hadn't you wouldn't be thinking about it._ the annoying voice inside her head was saying.

_Oh shut up you… wait now I'm talking to myself, that's great._ Mickie thought.

A loud ringing interrupted the fight she was having with herself.

"Hello."

"Mickie James." a voice said

"Yes, Vicky." Mickie said.

"There have been a change of plans, your storyline with Legacy will be cut"

"Why

"Well the writers think that HHH and Randy are making it personal and don't want a Diva stuck in the middle."

"Okay, but what will happen to me, will I turn heel all the way, and what about the Diva's Championship." Mickie asked, she didn't want to lose the title so early.

"You will stay as a heel, and will keep the title."

Mickie sighted "Oh thank god, so is that it?"

"Not quite, you have a match at tomorrow at Extreme Rules against Kelly for the title, it will be a no disqualification."

Mickie gasped, they hadn't had matches like those since Trish and Lita had retired.

"Okay." Mickie said finally out of her shock.

"Bye" Vicky said and with that she hung up.

Mickie laid on her bed trying to make sense of what she had been told.

The tiny brunette put on some comfortable clothes before going down to the hotel restaurant.

She quickly ordered her food and looked around for some where to sit.

"Mickie, over here." she hear the voice of Cody say.

Mickie looked around trying to find were the voice was coming from. Finally she spotted them. She made her way over to them, a pair of blue eyes following her every step.

"Hey guys." Mickie said in her cheerful voice taking a seat next to Cody and in front of Randy.

"Hey, so ready to start the storyline?" Ted questioned.

"Oh they didn't tell you?" Mickie questioned.

"Tell us what." Randy said, speaking up for the first time.

"The storyline was cancelled." Mickie said in between bites.

"Why?" a confused Cody asked.

Mickie shrugged not wanting to tell them it was because of Randy.

"All and I was looking forward to working with you." Ted said with a small pout.

Mickie laughed "Aww, you look cute." she reached over, her hand brushing Randy's shoulder, and pinched Ted's cheeks.

Cody laughed at Ted's embarrassment. They continued to make small talk, till Cody and Ted said they had a autograph singing to go to, leaving Mickie and Randy alone.

"We need to talk." Mickie said as soon as Ted and Cody were out of earshot.

Randy nodded, he was expecting this, he didn't think she was the kind of girl to let something go.

"Not here, anyone can here hear us."

They both stood up and headed for the elevator.

"Hey keep it open." a voice said. Kelly walked in. she took a look at both of them before sneering.

The elevator ride was so silent it was loud.

Finally the doors opened at Kelly's floor.

"You don't want to a home wrecker do you, Mickie." Kelly whispered as she brushed pass Mickie, making sure Randy didn't hear her. And with that Kelly went out the elevator, a big smirk on her face.

Finally they made it to Mickie's floor.

Mickie lead a silent Randy to her room. He had been silent the whole elevator ride, though he kept on looking at Mickie. Mickie didn't know what to think about that, but she did feel butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her.

Mickie opened the door letting him in. He did. Them Mickie got in, she turned to lock the door, and when she turned back… Randy was kissing her. Not that she minded at all, he was the best kisser ever. She kissed him back, before she realized that was the reason she needed to talk to him. She put her small hands on his chest to try to push him away, but he was too strong. His strong arms were wrapped around her tiny waist and he had her pushed against the door.

"Randy-" Mickie said trying to talk in between kisses.

He didn't listen and just keep on kissing her. With a sight Mickie kissed him back, how could she say no to the Legend Killer.

"We need to talk." Mickie said, when Randy stopped kissing her.

He nodded, kissing her cheek and down her neck…

"Randy, that's distracting, stop." Mickie said putting her smell hands on his chest once again and escaping out of his grasp.

She went to sit on the couch she had in her hotel room, only the best for the Diva's Champion.

Randy came and sat next to her, not looking her in the eye.

"Say something, you cant just kiss me and say nothing." a nervous Mickie James said.

"You kissed me back." Randy couldn't help but point out.

Mickie glared at him, she couldn't deny that. "This is wrong."

"You don't think I know this… God Mickie, I'm married for gods sake." Randy said running his hand threw his short hair.

"Oh don't think I forgot this little fact." Mickie said "and you have a daughter."

Randy sighted at the mention of his little Angle.

"I know, I know, it's wrong…" Randy said lost for words.

"But it feels right." Mickie said, thinking back to their last two encounters.

Randy nodded.

"We can't keep doing this." Mickie stated.

"What this." Randy said leaning forward and giving the tiny brunette a kiss.

"Yes that, and stop that, I'm trying to think."

"Don't hurt yourself." Randy joked. He felt comfortable with Mickie, he never felt like that with Samantha.

Mickie just shook her head. She had never felt like this before, sure she had been in love before, but it was nothing like what she felt towards Randy.

_Wait did I just say love???_ Mickie thought.

Randy looked at the tiny brunette, noticing how she wrapped a piece of hair on her finger, while she was thinking. It was all the little things about her that he loved.

_Wait Love???_ He thought.

"Oh my god, the Barbie knows about this thing happening between us, whatever this is" Mickie said waiving her arms in the air.

That got Randy's attention. "What?"

Mickie nodded "In the elevator, when she was leaving she said 'You don't want to be a home wrecker do you, Mickie'… oh my god I'm a home wrecker."

"It's been wrecked since we got married." Randy said rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Mickie gave a small "Oh"

Randy nodded "Yea, I'm only with her because of Alanna."

Mickie just sat there listening to him talking.

"Look Mickie I really like you." he said.

That got her attention. "I like you too." she said admitting it not only to him, but to herself as well.

Randy looked at her before leaning in for the third kiss of the night. Mickie gladly kissed him back. After a couple of minutes the tiny brunette ended on his lap, her arms around his neck and his around her small waist.

Randy broke up the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers.

"What now, because I'm not going to go out with a married person…wait do you even want to be with me."

Randy laughed, of course he wanted to be with her or else he wouldn't tell her what he was feeling. "Of course I want to be with you Mick, why would you think I wouldn't."

Mickie shrugged feeling sheepish "Alanna."

"I can be with both of you."

"What about Samantha?"

"There is such a thing as divorce."

"So your just going to throw your marriage away for me?" Mickie said.

Randy nodded. "It hasn't been much of a marriage."

Mickie leaned in to kiss him, she was happy he would do such a big thing for her.

"So when are you going to do this divorce thing." Mickie asked.

"Right now if you want?" Randy said taking out his phone and dialing the number of his lawyer.

They spent the rest of the day together. They talked to the lawyer and the lawyer said he would send him the divorce papers as soon as possible. And that he would send them to Samantha as well.

**A/N- Another Chappie… yay for me. Okay so I said this one might be longer, but it wasn't, so I'll try to make the next one longer. Bear with me readers. Okay so now that that's out of the way, please Review (you too, silent readers). So please Review, Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means I write more, and that's the Review Cycle (doing Jazz hands) LoL. **

**Love,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey ;) **


	5. Getting Xtreme

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you may recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, A-Romantic4Ever, HardyGurl21,and RockOnBaybeh. Thanks for the Reviews. Reviews= Awesomeness. Please Review instead of just adding to Alerts and Favorites. **

**Chapter 5- Getting Xtreme. **

Mickie woke up bright and early. She looked around, she was in her room… wait was that an arm around her. The tiny Diva turned around as quietly as possible, she was face to face, well chest to Randy Orton.

Suddenly all the memories of what had happen yesterday came back. From the uncomfortable elevator ride, to the confessions they made to each other, to them spending the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and anything.

Mickie smiled taking in the sight of a peaceful looking Randy Orton.

"You done staring at me." he said his blue eyes fluttering open.

She grinned "Nope not yet."

He gave her a smile back before rolling out of bed. He was in a pair of track pants and no shirt. He stretched and walked toward the bathroom.

Mickie checked him out, she just couldn't help it. She walked around trying to find something to wear. Before she could find something to wear, a knock was heard in her hotel room. Mickie walked to the door and opened it. To her surprise Cody and Ted were standing on the other side.

"Hey Mickie have you seen Rand-"

Randy came out of the restroom, still in the track pants and no shirt on.

"Hey there's Randy." a clueless Cody said.

"No, I hadn't noticed." Ted said in a sarcastic way. "What are you doing here."

"Well you see…" Randy said running his hands threw his hair, he shot Mickie a hopeless look.

Mickie giggles at the hopeless look on his face. "This is all yours, baby." With that she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, a big smirk on her face.

Randy invited them in.

"So." both his friends said.

"So what are you doing here, and not eating or something?" Randy said nervously trying to change the subject.

"No, no, none of that, you cant change the subject." Ted said.

"Well you see I kissed Mickie on Monday…." Randy continued to tell them everything that had happen between them.

By the time he finished telling them, Mickie came out dressed in some jeans and a black muscle shirt. She sat next to him, Randy put his arm around her small shoulders and the four continued to talk, till they decided to go get something to eat.

When they entered the hotel restaurant, some of the WWE Superstars and Divas stared. It wasn't any day that you saw the members of Legacy talk to a Diva.

They found a place to sit and tried to ignore all the stares. Finally Mickie and Randy went back to their room and Ted and Cody went to theirs.

Mickie sat on Randy's lap chatting on a mile a minute about the pay-per-view that was going to happen in a few hours.

"Talk slower I did get the last part." Randy said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to beat the Barbie's ass, and retain my title." Mickie said a small smirk on her face.

"Yes you will, and why do you call her Barbie."

"Cause she is one, but I can call her Bitch, it suites her better."

"Why do you hate her?"

Mickie shrugged "Because she's such a bitch, plus she always calling me a fat ass."

"Your not, don't let her get to you." Randy said.

"Hey that's what Beth says, but I never listen to her." Mickie said with a smile.

There was a small silence but not a uncomfortable one.

Mickie broke it by saying "I cant believe you slept with her." she made a disgusted face.

"How do you know that." Randy asked (pretend they never showed this on TV)

Mickie mimicked Kelly's voice. "Oh my god, Randy is the best, Randy this, Randy that."

Randy laughed " You sound jealous."

Mickie scoffed "Of who the blond Barbie."

Randy nodded.

Mickie rolled her eyes "Whatever, lets talk about how you will beat Batista's ass."

Randy smiled knowing she was changing the subject, but went along with it " Hell yea I'm going to beat his ass, for flirting with my girl."

Mickie raised her eyebrow " Your girl."

Usually she didn't like possessiveness, but on Randy it was hot. Everything on Randy was hot.

Before Randy could say something back, Mickie brought her lips up to his. Randy kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster.

Finally Randy broke the kiss.

"Did they cancel the storyline because of me." he asked the question that had been on his mind since the day before.

Mickie nodded "They said it was getting to personal."

Randy nodded "That's good, I don't want you in the middle of things, you might get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but it would make me feel better if you don't get involved."

Mickie nodded in understanding and kissed him once again.

"So are we going to keep us a secret." Mickie asked.

"Well it would probably be for the best, maybe we will tell people after the whole divorce thing is finalized."

Mickie nodded "Okay"

They stayed in her room watching TV and Talking before Randy had to leave.

"I have to go and get my stuff, see you in the arena, come by the locker room." Randy said. They had to go to the arena three hours before the PPV started.

"Okay see you later ,baby" Mickie stood on her tipy toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

With that Randy was gone.

Mickie quickly packed a duffle bag and grabbed her newly won title and went out the door. She made it to the arena in no time. She was exited to see all her friends.

"Mickie." a red head shouted dragging a rainbow haired warrior behind her.

"Ria." Mickie shouted running to hug her friend. The red head and the brunette hugged.

"Hi, Jeff." the tiny brunette said to her friends boyfriend.

"Hi Mickie."

Maria and Mickie continued talking, with Maria dragging Jeff with them. They made it to the woman's locker room and Maria turned to give Jeff a kiss, before going into the locker room along with Mickie.

"So you ready for tonight."

Mickie nodded.

They talked for a few minutes, before Maria declared she had to leave.

"Bye."

"Bye." and she left with one last hug.

Mickie made her way to Legacy's locker room.

She knocked on the door. Ted answered it "Come on in."

"Thanks." she said as she went in.

Cody and Randy were having a weird discussion.

"No Cody, dogs cant talk." Randy said for about the million time.

"Than how come the dog in the Shaggy Dog talks."

"That's just a movie."

"Oh." Cody said in understanding.

"Do I even want to know why you were talking about talking dogs?" Mickie asked.

The three members of legacy shook their heads.

"Okay then." Mickie said making herself comfortable in a seat next to Randy's.

They staid there and watched the beginning of the PPV.

"I have to go and get ready to kick Barbie ass." Mickie said standing up.

"Okay, come by before your match." Randy said.

Mickie nodded, giving him a kiss and a hug to Cody and Ted. "Bye."

Mickie went to the locker room to find it full with Diva's.

"Were have you been?" Candice asked.

Mickie shrugged " Just walking around you know."

Her friends seemed to except the excuse and went back to talking. Mickie meanwhile looked around in her duffle bag for her ring attire. She felt a gaze on her. She looked around and her eyes into blue ones. Kelly was leaning on the wall a big smirk on her face. She gave Mickie an 'I know, what you are hiding' look. Mickie just scowled at her before going to get ready.

An hour later Mickie was ready. She had on some blue tights with gold designs, a matching top, gold small wrestling boots and a hat. Her honey brown hair was in small silky curls.

She went back to her friends.

"You look, awesome." Eve said in her hyper-ish voice.

"Thanks." Mickie said as she went back to looking at the action that was happening on TV.

Ten minutes before her match started she stood up, grabbed her title as she heeded for the door.

"Were you going Mickie?" the blond French-Canadian asked.

"Oh you know, I'm going to walk around and get pumped." Mickie said making up the lie.

Maryse nodded "Oh Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah that's okay, I want to be alone, I concentrate better that way." Mickie said, getting better and better at lying. And with that she was out the door and on her way to Legacy's locker room.

"Hey guys." Mickie said opening the door without knocking.

"Hey Mick." they said. For some reason they liked calling her that instead of her full name.

"Hey." she said sitting on Randy's lap, after all it was more comfortable than the chair.

"So how do I look."

"Hot, and ready to kick some Barbie ass." Cody said.

"Awww thanks." she said reaching over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Randy tighten his hold on her waist. Mickie giggled "Don't worry you get a real one."

Mickie leaned forward and gave him a kiss, Mickie giggled against his lip as he eagerly depended it.

"Stop that, it's burns my eyes." Ted said with a dramatic sight.

Mickie, Cody ,and Randy laughed.

After a few minutes Mickie had to leave to gorilla position.

"God luck." Ted and Cody said pulling her into a hug.

Randy walked her you the door. "Good luck Mick, not that you will need it."

"Thanks." Mickie said giving him a sweet smile.

Randy smiled back before leaning down and giving the tiny brunette a kiss. Mickie put his arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. With Randy looming over her, so Ted couldn't complained about his burning eyes.

Mickie pulled away from him "I have to go, baby."

Randy nodded giving her one last kiss. "See you after the match?"

"Yea." Mickie nodded before standing on her tipy toes placing her hand on his neck and pulling him down for one for kiss.

"Now I really have to go" Mickie said opening the door and slipping out of the room, hoping no one had seen her.

Mickie made it to gorilla just as 'Obsession' came on. She rearranged her title on her shoulder before walking out. Her music was almost drowned by boos from the fans.

Mickie walked slowly down the ramp.

_So I guess the fans don't like that I beat their Barbie. _Mickie thought a big smirk, much like Randy Orton's, on her face.

She claimed into the ring, and onto the ring post showing her title to the fans.

Finally 'Holla, Holla.' was heard around the arena. Kelly came skipping down the ramp, her song drowned by all the cheers. She got in the ring and the fight started.

Mickie wasted no time getting Extreme. She beat on Kelly for a while before taking her outside the ring. She took out chairs and beat Kelly with them. Finally Kelly started fighting back. She got a few chair shots on Mickie, but before she could continue, Mickie hit her with a chair in the back of the head. She pulled Kelly into the ring, then she went under the ring and got a table.

"_Oh my god King, is that a table" asked Michael Cole. _

"_Indeed it is Cole." a shocked King said. _

Mickie set the table up and put Kelly on it. She climbed on the ring post getting in position for the cross body. She pulled of perfectly, but hitting her stomach in the process.

_Oh god, that hurt… but that was awesome. _Mickie thought.

She stood up holding her stomach in pain, she pulled Kelly up by the hair. She let Kelly stand on her wobbly feet for a moment before pulling of _**Long Kiss Goodnight. **_She went for the pin.

1

2

3

"THE WINNER AND STILL DIVA'S CHAMPION, MICKIE JAMES"

Mickie clutched the title to her chest with one hand while the other hand was holding her stomach in pain. She walked up the ramp and backstage. She was greeted by all her friends. When she was going to go to the woman's locker room with Beth, Batista called her over, the girls got the clue and left her alone.

"Congratulations, Mickie." he said.

"Thanks Dave."

He cleared his throat "So I was wondering if you could go out with me after the PPV."

Mickie stood there in shock, she saw a tall figure in the distance and realized who it was, Randy Orton.

_Come on Mickie, think of a lie. _she thought.

"Oh I'm sorry Dave I can't I'm to tiered, sorry."

Batista nodded before walking away.

Mickie stood there watching as Randy made her way over to her.

"Congratulations." he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Mickie said. "Ribs are hurting ,baby."

"Oh sorry, come on let's go to the locker room."

They walked to the locker room.

Mickie made herself comfortable, laying her head on Randy's lap and watching the action on TV.

Finally Randy asked the questioned he was dying to ask "What did Batista want."

"He asked me out."

But before Randy could answer a stage person told him he had to go to gorilla position.

"Good luck, Baby" Mickie said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks." he said and with that he was out the door.

Mickie watched from the locker room, Ted and Cody with her.

Randy walked out slowly the title rested on his shoulder. He entered the cage at a slow pace and got on the ring post doing his pose.

Next up Batista's song was heard around the arena, the fans stood up giving him a standing ovation.

Randy quickly tried to get out the cage, with no such luck. Finally Randy tried the RKO only to be thrown against the cage. He then tried to escape but Batista put him on his shoulders. And down Randy went. Batista went for the pin becoming the new WWE Champion.

The cage was lifted.

Batista left the ring the Championship on his shoulder.

_But not for long, that championship will be mine, and you will be thought a lesson for asking out my girl. _those were Randy's last thoughts as he watched Batista disappear backstage.

**A/N- Another Chappie… Yay me, and as promised this one is longer, 9 pages instead of just the regular 5 or 6. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the Reviews. The more Reviews I get the faster I will update. So please Review(you too silent readers), Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means I write more, and that's the Review Cycle (doing Jazz hands) LoL. And last but not least R.I.P Michael Jackson, the music and dancing industry would have been nothing with ought you. RIP. **

**Love,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey **


	6. Don't mess with his girl

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that you may recognize.**

**A/N- Thanks to HARLEY1524, Hailey Egan, RockOnBaybeh, HardyGurl21, meg080991, and A-Romantic4Ever, for Reviewing my last chapter. I LUV you guys. Reviews= Awesomeness. **

**Chapter 6: Don't Mess With His Girl. **

Randy was going over his plan with Ted and Cody on their revenge on Batista, for having beat him for the title and for having the audacity to ask Mickie out, his Mickie. Okay so technically no one knew that Mickie was his girl, but since when did that matter to Randy Orton.

"I think Mickie will be mad." Cody said after they went over their plan.

"I know, but I have to teach him a lesson." Randy said.

Ted and Cody nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of Mickie, were is she?" Ted asked. Normally the tiny brunette would have been there annoying them, or making out with Randy.

"Woman's locker room." Randy said just before his phone rang.

"Mr. Orton."

"Yes." he said in his serious voice. His lawyer was calling.

"We have sent you the divorced papers, the packet should be in the general managers office."

"Thank you, did you send one to Sam?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

With that Randy hanged up.

"Who was that?"

"Lawyer."

Before they could ask anything else Randy made his way to the general manager's office. He knocked before going in.

"Oh hello Randy, you have a packet for you." Vicky said.

Randy nodded and grabbed it of her desk. "Thanks"

He returned to his locker room. When he opened the door he saw a tiny brunette annoying his friends. That brought a smile to him face.

"Yes your finally here, she's like the devil." Cody said.

Randy laughed at his dramatic friends "What have you been doing to them, baby?"

Mickie gave him a innocent smile. "Who me, nothing."

Randy kissed her.

"What have I told you about that, no kissing in front of Ted." Ted said.

Mickie giggled and kissed Randy once more before taking her seat. "What, you talking in third person now."

"Ted thinks talking in third person is cool." Ted said.

"Cody thinks so too."

"Mickie thinks your both idiots." Mickie said a big smile in her face.

Cody and Ted pouted. Mickie and Randy just laughed.

"So where were you while I was 'torturing' them." Mickie asked.

Randy handed her the packet.

Mickie read through it "Oh."

Randy nodded. He took out a pen and singed all the place were it said _Signature Here_.

"Now lets hope that Sam sings them without a fight." Randy said with a sight.

A few minutes later Cody and Ted had to go.

Randy turned on the TV to see Batista go on and on about winning the title. Finally randy stood up and said he had to go.

"Your planning something." Mickie said as Randy headed for the door.

Randy nodded.

"Nothing to bad." Mickie said standing up from the couch. Randy smirked. Mickie stood up and gave him a kiss before.

Randy headed for gorilla position. He walked out to 'Voices' to distract Batista while Ted and Cody sneaked up on him with chairs. Batista turned around as if he sensed something and started beating on them. Randy ran to the ring to help his friends. Legacy started to team up on Batista, but then Batista threw Ted and Cody over the ropes. He grabbed Randy and put him in position for the Batista Bomb, suddenly Cody came up from behind him and hit him on the back making him drop Randy. Randy waited for Batista before hitting the RKO. But they weren't done, Randy used the chair to his advantage. He put Batista's arm in the chair. The three Legacy members stopped on the chair and arm, the Randy pulled on it.

Randy whispered in Batista's ear "This is for my girl and my title."

Finally Randy stopped and got outside the ring, he got his title from the Lillian. He started walking up the ramp, Ted and Cody not far behind him.

Legacy walked backstage, ignoring the cold stares everyone was giving them. They made their way to their locker room.

When they opened the door there was a tiny angry Diva standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking?" she said.

"Ummm it was all Randy's idea." a nervous Cody said, under the glare of the petite Diva.

"Nice Cody, nice." Ted said hitting the back of his head.

"Randy?" Mickie said hands still on her hips, taking her right foot impatiently.

Ted and Cody patted Randy on the back "This is all yours." and with that they left the locker room.

"Well, you see I was teaching him a lesson." he placed his title on the couch.

"Lesson." Mickie said challenging him.

"Yea you know , not to ask my girl out and it didn't help that he beat me." he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Randy no one knows I'm your girl." Mickie explained, running a hand though her hair in frustration.

"See I thought of that, but I just couldn't help myself." Randy said sitting on the couch.

Mickie rolled her eyes standing in front of him hands in her hips.

Randy laughed at the expression she had on her face, he rapped his arms on his around her waist.

"You mad?" Randy asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Randy, you broke his hand." Mickie said trying to get out of hold.

Too bad Randy had other ideas. He brought his lips down to hers. Mickie tried to push him away because was still 'mad'. She gave in and kissed him back.

When he pulled away, she slapped his chest.

"What was that for." Randy said pretending to be hurt.

"You broke his hand… but I cant stay mad at you." Mickie said giving him another kiss.

They watched TV for some time before Mickie had to go and get ready for a match.

Just as Mickie was leaving the locker room, Ted and Cody came in.

"Bye boys."

"Bye Mickie." they both said.

Ted and Cody walked in and sat on the couch while Randy stood up and started pacing in front of them.

"Okay we know your mad at us." Cody said.

"But we have a surprise for you." Ted said.

Randy nodded at them to continue.

"You have a championship match later tonight, if Batista doesn't show up they count to 10, then your our new WWE Champion."

Randy smirked "Okay."

Legacy turned their attention to the TV were 'obsession' was playing. They watched as Mickie walked into the ring and waited for her partners. The Bella Twins came out next. The WWE was trying to push them as heels.

"Twins." Cody and Ted said at the same time.

Next up they watched Kelly, Maryse and Beth come out together, like good little faces.

They watched as the match went on. Finally Mickie won the match with the Mickie-DT.

Mickie and Bella Twins made their way backstage, downed in boos.

Mickie left the Bella's with an excuse and went to Randy's locker room.

She entered without knocking.

"Mickie have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ted questioned.

Mickie laughed "What do you want."

"A date with the Bella's." Cody said.

Randy and Mickie just laughed at their friends.

"Oh I can see it now 'Hey Nikki, Brie how about you go out on a date with my man's best friends.' that would not go well." Mickie said taking a seat next to Randy, who placed an arm around her.

Ted and Cody pouted, "Oh come on please."

Mickie smirked "Maybe."

They watched the rest of the show and finally the guys started getting ready for Randy's match.

Meanwhile Mickie went to the woman's locker room.

"Hey Brie, Nikki." Mickie said as she went to sit next to the twins.

"Hey Mickie." the both said at the same time.

"So I was wondering if you want to go on a date with some friends of mine?" Mickie questioned.

"Who?"

"Ted and Cody." Mickie said.

"Sure, when." Brie said, but not before looking at her twin for approval.

"I'm not sure, you can give me your numbers and I'll give them to them, and then they can give ya'll a call." Mickie suggested.

The twins nodded before writing down their numbers in a piece of paper and handing them to her.

"Thanks."

Soon all the Diva's were in the locker room, watching the main event.

Mickie was at the edge of her seat. The ref was about to count to ten making Randy the Champion once again. But then before he could count, an ambulance was heard and one showed on the screen.

HHH was back.

Mickie watched as Cody and Ted got beat with the sledgehammer and then when HHH took out Randy. Soon Raw was over. The diva's were talking about the main event.

"I hope HHH wins, Randy is such an asshole." Kelly said.

Mickie slip past them and headed for Legacy's locker room.

Mickie meet them half way. She helped Randy up a little by putting an arm around him and helping him make his way to the locker room.

Cody and Ted could help each other.

HHH watched in interest from the shadows, as Mickie help Randy and Randy gave her a kiss.

Indeed things were going to get interesting in Raw, and probably more personal. If randy wanted to mess with Stephanie, he was going to mess with what he cared the most: Mickie James.

Finally Legacy plus Mickie reached the locker room.

"You weight a lot." Mickie said.

Randy just grunted and sat down on the couch, while Cody and Ted made them selves comfortable as well.

"I have good news… well for Cody and Ted." Mickie said.

"What?"

"Brie and Nikki said yes to a date with ya'll, I really think there's something wrong with them, who would go out with ya'll." Mickie said with a smirk.

"Your one to talk, your with Randy."

"Yea… hey what's that supposed to mean." Randy said.

Mickie laughed "Your slow."

Randy pouted and Mickie gave him a quick kiss.

Ted and Cody groaned.

Mickie laughed "So who want's who's number."

"Brie." Cody said.

"Nikki." Ted said at the same time.

Mickie gave them the numbers and they sat down till they had enough energy to go to the Hotel.

**A/N- Yay another Chappie. This one was seven pages, I feel proud of myself. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the Reviews. The more Reviews I get the faster I will update. So please Review(you too silent readers), Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means I write more, and that's the Review Cycle (doing Jazz hands) LoL. **

**Love**

** Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey**


	7. Trouble is Here

**Disclaimer- I won nothing that has to do with the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to meg080991, pink-white4eve, Hailey Egan, Christina89, HARLEY1524(x2), xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, A-Romantic4Ever,HardyGurl21, and Legaendkiller040180, thanks for the reviews, they rock, but ya'll rock more. **

_**Chapter 7- Trouble is Here. **_

Once again it was Monday night, which meant work for all Raw superstars. Randy and Mickie had not seen much of each other over the week. Mickie had gone back home for two days, while Randy stayed on the road, going to autograph signings and stuff.

At the moment Mickie was heading to Randy's hotel room.

Mickie knocked on the door.

"Hey." she said with a small smile as Randy opened the door.

Randy took her in his arms giving her a hug, and kiss. He shut the door with Mickie still in his arms. They continued to kiss, with her pressed against the door.

"Ugghhhh cut it out guys, were in the same room." Ted said.

Mickie giggled and broke the kiss off, much to Randy's displeasure.

She walked over to the two boys and gave each of them a hug.

"So have we ever told you we love you." Cody said.

"No, but it's nice to hear it." Mickie said making herself comfortable on the big bed, the guys sat on the couches.

"Well we do, we went out with the Bella's a few days ago. And were going out again to day after the show." Ted said.

Mickie squealed and clapped her small hands "Thant's awesome guys."

Cody and Ted laughed at her enthusiasm.

Eventually Mickie had to leave to her hotel room.

"See you at the arena." Mickie said giving Randy a kiss and the guys a hug.

Mickie walked to her hotel room she was sharing with Maryse.

"Hey girly." Maryse said as Mickie entered "Long time no see."

Mickie went to hug her "I know I missed everyone this weekend when I went home."

"Did you have fun." Maryse said.

"Yup, saw all my family we even had a family reunion."

They talked for a few minutes, before Maryse told her, her great news.

"John Cena asked me out." she said.

"Oh my God, when did this happen?" Mickie said hugging her once again.

"This weekend."

"You said yes, right, John is a great guy."

Maryse ran a hand threw her silky blond hair. "I told him I would tell him today, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it, you know cause hes you ex."

"Oh that's totally okay, I love him but only as an annoying brother." she said making Maryse giggle. "Why don't you call him and say yes."

"I don't have his number."

Mickie looked threw the contacts on her phone, before pressing a button "Here"

Maryse took it " Hey John… I would love to… see you at the show… yea I'm free after the show.. Okay see you there….bye"

With that Maryse hung up and handed Mickie her phone, a big smile on her face.

Maryse squealed jumping up from the couch pulling Mickie up with her. Both Divas started jumping up and down like teenage girls, getting asked out for the first time.

They went down to the hotel restaurant were they meet up with the Bella's and Beth.

"So Beth who are you rooming with." Mickie said as the five Diva's sat down to eat.

The blond made a face "With Rosa."

They laughed at her knowing she didn't like Rosa one bit.

The Diva's used the next couple of hours to catch up.

"So how was your date with Cody and Ted?" Mickie asked Brie and Nikki.

"How do you know we went out with them?" Nikki asked.

"I bumped into them before going to my room, and thanked me for setting ya'll up." she said making up a lie as quick as possible. Well it was partly the truth.

"Oh well they are so funny and sweet." they both said.

The other three Divas made 'awing' sounds and asked for more details on their dates.

Finally it was an hour before Raw and the Divas were heading to work. Maryse, Beth, and Mickie got in their rental car and headed to the arena.

Mickie made an excuse and headed to Legacy's locker room. A pair of eyes following her every move.

"Hey." she said opening the door and stepping inside. "Were are Cody and Ted?"

Randy shrugged "Probably flirting with Brie and Nikki."

Mickie giggled and sat next to him. Randy kissed her and Mickie kissed him back. After a few minutes Mickie ended up on his lap. The sound of the door opening and then slamming shut broke them apart. Mickie quickly slid of Randy and stared at a medium height brunette, that was clutching papers in her hand.

"Sam." Randy said in shock.

"Oh so this is why your divorcing me." she gave Mickie a dirty look "For this whore."

Mickie opened her mouth to say something back… If Samantha wanted to be bitch, Mickie could be the biggest Bitch of them all. Randy put his hand on Mickie's small shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"First of all I'm not a whore… and if you want to be a bitch I can be a bigger one." Mickie said with a cold voice that surprised both Randy and Samantha.

Samantha glared at her before putting down the papers on a nearby table. "There you got what you wanted, I singed them… but Randy don't expect to see Alanna ever again"

"Bitch, you cant do this, I get that you hate me and Randy, but you cant take it out on your little girl." Mickie said seeing as Randy was in shock. Randy had sat down on the couch, his face in his hands not saying a word.

Samantha smirked "Just watch me."

"Just get out of here, before I decide to kick your ass." Mickie said pointing at the door.

Samantha left without another word, a big smirk on her face.

Mickie sat next to Randy "I'm sorry."

Randy looked up, tears evident in his eyes. "Why are you sorry."

"Because this is all my fault, and now you may never see Alanna ever again." Mickie said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mickie, and if Sam thinks I wont fight for Alanna she has to be delusional." Randy said. Mickie nodded, Randy gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before putting his arm around, Mickie snuggled into his side letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey guys." Cody said in a cheerful voice Ted right behind him a big smile on his face. A smile that dropped at the sight of Randy and Mickie.

"What's wrong." they said. They had never seen the 'evil' cheerful Mickie James so down before. And they had never seen Randy break down.

Mickie explained everything to them, seeing as Randy didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not your fault." they both said giving the not so bubbly small brunette a hug.

Mickie went to sit next t randy once again. "Baby, you have a match."

Randy shook his head "I don't want to wrestle today."

Mickie smiled "Too bad, now go get your title back."

Randy nodded his head and stood up, clad in his wrestling attire. He gave Mickie a quick kiss before walking out and heading for gorilla position.

'Voices.' was heard around the arena. Randy came down the ramp at his usual slow pace, but he didn't have his famous smirk on which confused the fans. He climbed into the ring, but didn't do his usual pose, he just stood there waiting for John and HHH to come out.

The Big show came out next. 'My time is Now.' came on next. John Cena came out like usual. Next was HHH, the fans gave him a standing ovation.

The match started and Randy quickly got out of the ring and let them fight it out. When Cena went for the pin, Randy slid in and interrupted.

Now it was Cena vs. Randy vs. the Big Show. Finally Randy took out HHH on the outside, while he did that Cena took care of the Big Show. Then Randy RKO'd Cena. The Big Show slowly stood up after an FU and Randy took the chance to RKO him. Randy went for the Pin…. Randy became the WWE Champion once again.

HHH saw him slide out of the ring and up the ramp, one thing in mind _Hes going to pay in the worst way possible. _

Randy made his way backstage and to his locker room, were Mickie, Ted, and Cody were waiting for him. Mickie stood up from her chair and went to hug him. "Congrats Champ."

"Thanks." he said looking at the title that rested on his shoulder.

They went and sat on the couch making themselves comfortable.

"It's shinny." Mickie said out of nowhere. Legacy followed her gaze and say that she was staring at the Championship that was on Randy's lap.

They laughed as she as Mickie asked "Is it heavy?'

Randy shrugged and passed it to her.

"It is, the Divas title weights a little less than this." Mickie said passing in back to him.

They staid their talking for a while till Mickie said she was going to hang out in the Woman's locker room.

Meanwhile HHH walked around the arena looking for a certain blond.

"Kelly." he greeted once he saw her.

"Triple H." she said.

"It's Paul." he said "I have a proposition for you."

"Talk."

"I want you to take out Mickie James, a few minutes before the main event if over."

"Why should I do this." she said not that she minded one bit.

"Well I figured you hate Mickie, I hate Orton.. And if you hurt Mickie that means Orton gets hurt too." he said with a big smirk.

Kelly nodded "Okay, one more question how do you know about Mickie and Randy."

HHH smirked "Oh so you know?"

Kelly smirked as well "Of course I know, I'm not as stupid as people think I am… I't so obvious she makes up excuses and leaves to go see him…. Plus who do you think called Samantha and told her about them."

"Oh yea I heard about her coming to the show today… so do we have a deal." he said offering his hand.

Kelly shook his hand "Yes we have a deal… with what do I attack her."

"A sledge hammer of course and leave it next to her, so they wont suspect you and they will come after me." he said.

She nodded before turning around and walking away. HHH watched her walk away, a big smile on his lips, his plan had begun.

On the other side of the arena a happy Mickie James was making her way to the Woman's locker room.

"Hey." she said as she went in, to her pleasure only Brie, Nikki, Maryse, and Beth were there.

"Hey." they all said back they were watching the show, were the main event was being announced.

John Cena vs. HHH vs. the Big Show for a chance at a number one contender ship for the WWE Championship at the Bash. They continued to watch as Vince announced that he sold raw and who the new owner was… Donald Trump.

Finally the Main Event Match was about to start and Maryse left to wish John good luck, leaving Beth, Mickie and the Bella's in the locker room.

Ten minutes into the match Beth and the Bella's left to the catering room leaving Mickie James alone, seeing as Maryse never came back.

Just as HHH's music was played, announcing him as the winner, at that same moment Mickie's world went black, as she fell into unconsciously.

Kelly pushed a unconscious Mickie James onto the floor, and put the sledge hammer next to her. Kelly slipped out of the locker room a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile HHH asked for a microphone making Legacy stop on top of the ramp and hear what he had to say.

"Payback is a bitch, right Orton." he said confusing Randy.

"Take a look." HHH said pointing at the titration were an unconscious Mickie James was on the floor with Brie, Nikki, Beth, and Maryse surrounding her.

Randy looked up and his face went pale as did Cody and Ted's . John who was still in the ring got out and walked/ran up the ramp, fallowing legacy who had started running backstage to the woman's locker room.

The camera followed the four Superstars.

The four of them barged into the locker room. Maryse went to John who hugged the crying blond, Brie and Nikki also went to hug Cody and Ted. Randy ran straight to Mickie, he pulled her into his arms and practically ran out of the locker and out the arena to his car. The four Diva's and three Superstars followed him. They all got into their cars and left to the nearest hospital.

They left, leaving all behind all the confused fans. _What's happening with Randy and Mickie_ was on everyone's minds.

**A/N- Yay another Chappie… I loved this one, I hope ya'll love it as much as I loved writing it. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the Reviews. The more Reviews I get the faster I will update. So please Review(you too silent readers), Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means I write more, and that's the Review Cycle (doing Jazz hands) LoL.**

**Muchos Besos **(lots of kisses)

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey. **


	8. Alanna Marie Orton

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cailin ROK Orton, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, HARLEY1524, HardyGurl21,pinkwhite4eva,randyorton&mickiejameslover**,**2xtremequeen21891,xXRiaHardyOrtonXx,** **orton&james, and A-Romantic4ever. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys… REVIEWS= AWESOMENESS. **

_**Chapter 8: Alanna Marie Orton**_

"HELP! HELP." Randy shouted rushing into the hospital with a unconscious Mickie James in his arms.

Doctors came rushing up to him "What happen to her." they asked seeing the blood she had in her head.

Randy shrugged "I think she got hit with a sledgehammer."

They quickly put her in one of those beds. "Sir you have to stay here."

Randy nodded knowing it was no use to fight. John, Ted, Cody, Beth, Maryse, Brie, and Nikki came rushing in following Randy to the waiting room.

"How is she." Ted asked.

Randy shrugged "I don't know, they just took her."

They a nodded and watched as Randy stood up and paced around.

"Why don't you call your lawyers while you wait." Ted suggested.

"Why would he.." Nikki started to say.

Ted gave her a look.

Randy nodded taking out his phone, sitting down he dialed the number.

"Yes this is him… I saw Sam today… yes she did sing them, but she said I would never see Alanna again… yes I want to fight for her… would it be possible to get full custody… okay well I'll see you then." and with that Randy hung up.

Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes, before he had to answer a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Family of Mickie James."

They all stood up.

"She's awake." the nurse informed them.

"Can we see her." Randy asked.

She nodded "All of you can go at the same time if you want, she's in a single room."

She left.

"You should go see her, by yourself." Cody said.

Randy nodded and made his way to the room were Mickie was at. He softly pushed the door open.

Mickie turned and gave him a soft small smile.

"How you doing." Randy said in soft voice sitting next to her bed.

Mickie shrugged "Head hurts like hell."

Randy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What happen Randy?" Mickie whispered.

Randy shrugged "I think you got hit by a sledgehammer, not sure but it was next to you."

"Who did this to me?"

"We don't know, HHH couldn't have done it he was fighting, but then who did?"

"Why me Randy, why me." Mickie said tears falling down her cheeks.

Randy sat on the bed taking her into his arms, cradling her like a small child.

"I'm sorry, look what happen, even if I didn't want you involved."

Mickie looked up at him… Randy leaned down a bit placing his lips on hers. Mickie responded immediately.

"Look at that, making out already." a joking voice said from the door way.

Randy and Mickie pulled away from each other to see their friends in the door way.

"John." Mickie said.

John came and gave her a hug… an awkward hug seeing as she was still in Randy's arms.

"Hey what about us." Ted and Cody protested.

Mickie giggled making her head hurt. " I didn't forget about ya'll I just haven't seen John in a long time."

Mickie said 'hi' to all her friends. They continued to talk till they decided it was time to go home.

"Randy do I have to stay here?"

"No, do you want to leave." Randy asked.

Mickie nodded her head.

"Okay, do you want to go home with me?"

"As in your house."

"Nah, Sam might be there, I was thinking about going to my parents."

"They wont mind?" Mickie asked sitting up on the bed and heading to the restroom to change.

"No… let me go get some plane tickets."

Mickie nodded and went to change.

"Ready?" Randy asked as she came out of the restroom.

Mickie nodded "Don't I have to sing some papers?"

"I did that already."

"How-"

Randy interrupted her "Apparently I'm your fiancé."

Mickie smiled and took his hand in hers. "Come on then fiancé."

They walked out of the room, but the hospital and out to Randy's car.

They made their way to the nearest air port.

"I have some tickets reserved." Randy said to the lady.

"Name."

"Randy Orton."

She handed him two tickets and they headed to the airplane.

Mickie sat next to Randy "How long is this plane ride."

"About two or so hours, so we make it there at one or two in the morning."

Mickie "You know what's weird, that none of my friends asked for any explanation on us."

"I think Ted and Cody took care of that."

Mickie nodded curling herself on the seat and placing her head on Randy's shoulder "I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep." Randy said kissing her cheek. Mickie nodded falling asleep in no time.

Finally the plane ride was over.

"Mickie wake up." Randy said softly shaking her shoulder.

Mickie lifted her head and got to her feet.

She took Randy hand and they were out of the air plane. They made their way to the parking lot and got in Randy's rental car.

Mickie put her hand on Randy's knee as he drove.

"Were here." Randy said.

Mickie shot him a nervous look.

"It will be alright." Randy said taking her hand in his and pulling her up to the door.

Randy knocked several time before a woman opened the door.

"Hello mom." Randy.

His mom pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy." a voice full of sleep.

"Ali." Randy said using her nickname.

The two year old ran into her fathers arms.

Mickie stood there uncomfortable. The little girls in Randy's arms was beautiful. She had chocolate brown curls, bright blue eyes and Randy's smile.

"Ali this is Mickie, Mickie this is Alanna." Randy said, proudness evident in his eyes.

"Mickie as in Mickey Mouse?" she asked with a giggle.

Mickie laughed already falling in love with the little girl. "Yes like that."

Randy looked between them, seeing the two girls he loved the most interact.

"Come on you go sleep, and we will talk in the morning." Randy's mom said.

They all nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Come on Ali lets go put you to sleep." Randy said heading to Alanna's room.

Mickie watched as Randy put Alanna in bed. She felt Randy tug at her hand "Come on, we get to sleep in the guest room."

Mickie and Randy got comfortable in the bed, but before they could fall asleep, a little girl made their way into the room.

"Daddy can I sleep with you and Mickie?"

Randy patted the room between them "Come here Ali."

She came and laid in-between them her front facing Randy.

"Daddy are you going to leave me, mommy said you were leaving us." Alanna whispered.

Mickie felt her heart break when Alanna said that.

"No, Angle I will never leave you…" Randy said struggling with his words.

"Alanna, your daddy loves you he would never leave you." Mickie said.

Alanna turned to face her, tears tickling down her cheeks. Mickie wiped them way.

"Are you leaving mommy only." Alanna said turning back to face Randy.

Randy nodded.

"Okay, but never me okay." Alanna said.

"Okay, now sleep Angle." Randy said kissing her cheek.

Mickie and Randy watched the little girl fall into a peace full sleep.

Mickie smiled sadly and slipped her hand in Randy's falling asleep as well. Randy watched the two girls he loved sleep peacefully, and eventually he fell asleep too.

They looked like a happy family.

**A/N- Yay another chappie… I have been dying to post it the whole day, but I started working today, so I didn't have time. Hope you like it. This chappie was a bit sad, and next probably be too with the side of some bitchness… lol. Hope you likes it. Review please instead of only putting only in Alerts. So review… yes you to silent readers. **

**Muchos Besos,**

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey =) **


	9. Explanations

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the WWE. **

**A/N- First of I made a banner for this story… get the link to see it from my profile, send me a message or review, and tell me if you like it. And thanks to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, 2xtremequeen21891, HARLEY1524, pink-white4eva, Hailey Egan, HardyGurl21, and A-Romantic4Ever. Thanks so much.**

_**Chapter 9: Explanations **_

Mickie woke up feeling the morning sun on her face. Her eyes instantly fell on the beautiful girl between her and Randy. She felt Randy hold her hand tighter. She looked up, her eyes meeting shockingly blue ones. She gently smiled.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." she said back. She slowly got out of bed, trying to not disturb Alanna.

"Were you going."

"Bathroom, hey do ya'll have extra toothbrush?"

"Yea there should be some new ones."

Mickie nodded and headed for the guest bathroom.

A few minutes Mickie came out.

"I have nothing to wear." Mickie said. Randy was up and about, looking through some of the clothes he hand in the closet.

"My sister left some clothes here, when she moved out, she was probably your size." Randy said.

Mickie nodded moving closer to look through the closet as well. She graved the smallest of everything she could find and went to bathroom. She came out dressed in some shorts, a muscle shirt and flip-flops.

"She still asleep?"

"Yea." Randy said reaching for her hand. "Come on lets go downstairs."

Mickie nodded taking his hand. They walked downstairs, to be hit by the wonderful smell of pancakes.

"Ummm it smells good, mom." Randy said as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Randy and…"

"Mickie." Mickie offered.

"Good morning."

"Come on sit, and have something to eat." she said.

"Were is the old man?" Randy asked sitting down, Mickie sitting down as well.

"Not so old." a gruff voice said.

Randy stood up from his seat "Hey there old man."

He hugged his son "When did you get here… and who's this beautiful young lady?"

"We got here last night." Randy said.

"And I'm Mickie James." Mickie said standing up from her seat to shake his hand.

"Bob Orton."

Mickie nodded before sitting down once again, Randy and Bob following her lead.

Finally Randy's mom sat and they began to eat.

"Why is Alanna here?" Randy said breaking the silence.

"Sam brought her here yesterday, she said she had some stuff to do." his mom answered.

Randy nodded. "Oh."

"So you going to explain, why you showed up last night with Mickie here… no offence Mickie."

Mickie nodded silently.

"Di ya'll watch Raw yesterday?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well HHH found out about me and Mickie-"

"Wait you and Mickie?"

"Yea me and Sam are getting divorced…"

"Finally." Bob said.

"Dad."

"Bob."

"What it's true, you weren't happy with Sam, but you are with Mickie, I can see it, you even smile now." he said. Mickie blushed.

"Okay that's true, but I'm trying to tell you something here, are you going to stop interrupting me."

They both nodded.

"Okay well HHH decided to get revenge on me by hurting me, what better way than hurting Mickie." he said " He got someone to hit her with a sledgehammer, and we went to the hospital yesterday…. Vicky gave me and Mickie the week off, we just have to show up on Monday for Raw."

"She did?" Mickie said asked.

"Yea, because the doc said not to let you wrestle, oh and your supposed to take the pills they have you to ease the headache." Randy. "Hey your not even taking the pills are you."

Mickie shook her head " I hate medicine, plus my head doesn't hurt."

"Liar, you kept on waking up every thirty minutes or so last night" Randy said "Now go take them."

"But Randy…" Mickie whined as she got up from her seat and went upstairs.

"I like her." Bob said as he watched Mickie go up the stairs.

"Me too." Randy said.

Mickie looked through her purse for the pills, finally she found them and drank down two of them with water.

"Mickie." a small voice said.

Mickie turned to see Alanna sitting up in the bed.

"Hey Alanna." Mickie said going over to the bed.

"Were is daddy at?"

"Downstairs eating." Mickie said "Want to go."

Alanna nodded. Mickie smiled as she reached down and pulled Alanna into her arms.

"Where's your room, so you can brush you teeth before we go downstairs." Mickie said as they left the guest room.

"There." Alanna said pointing to her a door.

Mickie went over and open the door. She put Alanna down and waited for her to return. Finally Alanna came out, a big smile on her face, she jumped into Mickie's arms and they headed downstairs.

"Look who I found." Mickie singsonged to Randy.

"Daddy!" Alanna said jumping out of Mickie's arms and into Randy's.

"Hey Angle, sleep well." Randy.

Alanna nodded and sat on her seat. Mickie sat on hers, and Randy stood up to get Alanna her breakfast.

"Were is grandma and grandpa?" asked Alanna.

"They had to go." Randy said.

"Oh." Alanna said and with that they all continued to eat.

"Come on Ali, you have to take a bath." Randy said.

Alanna pouted and crossed her small arms "Only if Mickie goes with me."

Mickie laughed "Okay come on."

Alanna giggled and placed her arms around Mickie's neck, so Mickie could carry her.

"Come on Alanna."

"You can call me Ali." she said. Randy gave her a surprised look, she only let the people she like call her Ali.

Several minutes later a wet Mickie came out with a giggling Alanna in her arms.

Mickie quickly went to change into some sweat pants and another muscle shirt.

The two girls ran into the living room and jumped on Randy who was sitting on the couch watching the Marine.

Alanna and Mickie settled on each side of him and turned to watch the TV.

"He's cute." Alanna said.

Mickie giggled as Randy rolled his eyes.

"You used to be best friends with John, what happened." Mickie whispered.

Randy shrugged "Stopped talking to him after I got married, Sam didn't really like him."

"Who could not like John come hes so goofy and sweet."

Randy shrugged. Alanna has been listening to their conversation.

"So his name is John." Alanna said.

"Ali how old are you." Mickie asked.

"Five." she said with a proud smile.

"You're a smart little girl." Mickie said "So you think John is cute."

"Yup, do you know him?"

"Yes I know him, hes funny." Mickie said.

"Can I meet him." she said.

Man she was a smart little girl.

"No you can't meet him, and you cant date till your married." Randy said.

Mickie giggled and Alanna just rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

Half way through the movie someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Mickie said standing up from the couch. She opened the door, only to wish she hadn't.

"What are you doing here." the person on the other side of the door rudely said.

"None of you business, Samantha" Mickie snapped back.

Samantha pushed her way inside.

"Ali." she said.

Alanna and Randy made their way to were Samantha was standing.

"Come on, honey were going to home." she said stepping to take her in her arms, but Randy stepped in front of her.

"Mickie take Ali to her room, I need to talk to Sam." Randy said.

Mickie nodded "Come here Ali."

Ali walked up to her and held up her arms to be carried. Mickie carried her and they headed to her room while Sam and Randy headed to the living room.

"You cant take her from me." Randy said.

"I can and I will… even if you fight for her they will never let you have her."

"Oh and they will let you have her I don't think so… you don't work, you don't have a house, you don't have anything." Randy said, with coldness in his eyes and voice. The old Randy was coming back, if only with Sam… what can he say she brought out the worse in him.

"She cant g with you, se needs a stable place to live in. and you will be on the road all the time." Samantha said trying to look for an excuse "And I don't want her with Mickie being around all the time."

"Don't bring Mickie into this, but that doesn't matter, Ali already likes her." Randy said.

Samantha said nothing, she had noticed that her baby ad taken a liking to the WWE Diva.

"Sam, I'll leave you the house, cars." Randy said almost begging "But you cant take her away from me."

"Okay you can have her." Samantha said.

Randy looked at her in shock, he didn't think she would give up so easily.

"Let's go tell her." Randy said heading up the stairs.

Sam and Randy entered the room to find Mickie and Alanna on the floor playing with stuffed animals.

"Hey Ali, me and you mommy need to talk to you." Randy said.

Alanna nodded.

"Who do want to go with me or your mommy."

"You." she said immediately.

Randy nodded "That's all I needed to know."

Alanna turned back to playing with her toys.

"Mickie I need to talk to you." Randy said stepping out to the hall way. Sam stayed in the room, saying goodbye to Alanna.

"I got full custody on Alanna." Randy said. Mickie squealed and jumped up into his arms giving him a kiss.

"Me and Sam are going to go sing some papers with the lawyer and I need to go pack my stuff and Alanna's as well." Randy said.

"Your moving out of your house." Mickie said.

"Yea I'm leaving it to Sam and I'm leaving her the car, but I get to take my hummer." Randy said.

"Oh okay, do you want me to stay with Alanna?" Mickie asked.

Randy nodded and they went back to the Alanna's room.

Soon Sam and Randy left.

Randy and Sam went to the lawyers office were Randy and Sam singed some papers. And just like that Randy had full custody on his Angle.

They went to what used to be his home and he packed his and Alanna's stuff before hading to his parent's house in his hummer.

He opened the door and headed to Alanna's room, where Mickie was watching her sleep.

"Hey." he said softly standing behind Mickie.

Mickie turned around placing her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. "You get everything done?"

""Yea, come on lets go downstairs before we wake her up."

Mickie nodded graving his hand and they headed downstairs.

_Everything was going to be perfect form now on… well it is after I beat Triple H's ass. _Randy thought.

**A/N- Yay I got in another chapter before I go to work… yes I work now, so I might take more time than usual to update, sorry about that, but I'll try to update at least twice a week. I hope you like the chappie. Review, the more Review I get the faster I'll update, or try to update. So I changed Alanna's age because I feel that she should at least be able to understand what's happening. Don't forget to check out the Taking Over Me banner I made, get the link form my profile. **

**Muchos Besos, **

**Your RandomlyAwsomer Author aka Josey =) **


	10. New Era

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with the WWE, so please don't sue…**

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, white-pink4eva, emma217, HARLEY1524, garwinloverforever, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, HardyGurl21, Vertigo'sLegacy, and Evita. **

_**Chapter 10: New Era**_

Finally they were back to work, a little girl with them.

"Are you excited?" Mickie asked the little girl that was in Randy's arms.

Alanna nodded. They were at the arena two and a half hours early, to get ready before opening up the show.

" Alanna no wondering alone in the halls, okay." Randy said.

"Okay, I promise daddy." Alanna said.

They entered the Legacy locker room, to find Cody, Ted, the Bella's, John, Maryse in there.

"Mickie!" the Divas said before going to hug the tiny brunette.

"Where's Beth at?" Mickie asked.

"She injured her arm in a house show, so she will be out for a while, so how are you?" Maryse said.

Mickie nodded "I'm fine."

"And who is this cutie." Ted asked nodding at Alanna's direction.

"This is Alanna." Randy said, Alanna blushed at the attention she was getting and hid her face in Randy's neck.

Mickie grabbed Alanna from behind and pulled her into her arms whispering in her ear "Don't be shy."

Alanna turned and looked at them "Hi, and you are?"

"Ted."

"Nikki."

"Cody."

"Brie."

"Maryse."

"John."

Alanna smiled nodding before saying "Uncle Teddy, Auntie Nikki, Uncle Cody, Auntie Brie, Auntie Maryse, and Uncle Johnny."

All the girls giggled "Aww your so cute." they all said.

Ted and John pouted "Why do we get nicknames, and not Cody."

Alanna shrugged letting out a giggle "You can call me Ali."

In no time at all Alanna had them wrapped around her little finger.

"I need to go get ready." Mickie said standing up.

Randy nodded "I do too, meet you at gorilla position when your finished."

Mickie nodded " Is Alanna going out with us?"

"Yea." Randy said before pulling Mickie into a kiss.

Mickie went and got Alanna who was on John's lap telling him about watching his movie.

"Come on Ali, we have to go get ready."

Alanna took her hand but not before giving John a kiss on the cheek "Bye Uncle Johnny."

With that the Mickie and Alanna headed for the Woman's locker room.

A flash of red and brown hair came rushing at them, making the tiny brunette fall.

"Opps I'm sorry, Mickie." Maria said putting down her hand to help Mickie up.

"Yea sorry Mickie." Eve echoed.

"It's okay, Ria." Mickie said brushing herself off. "How the hell can you run in heels."

Maria giggled then shrugged staring at Alanna "I didn't know you had a daughter."

Alanna shook her head at the funny red head woman "Mickie isn't my mommy, but Randy is my Daddy."

"Oh so your Alanna, my your such a pretty girl." Maria said crouching down to her

"Thank you." Alanna said. "And you are."

"Well I'm Maria, or Ria, and this is Eve or as I call her Ve." Maria said pointing at Eve, who waived at the little girl.

"Can I call you Auntie Ria and Auntie Ve?" Alanna asked as Mickie took her hand and the three Divas and her headed for the locker room.

"Of course you can." Maria said taking her other hand.

They made it to the locker room and opened it to find two guys in there.

"Your not supposed to be in here." Mickie said with a small smile.

"That has never stopped us before." the dark haired superstar said standing up and giving her a hug, along with his rainbow colored brother.

"And who is this beautiful little girl." Jeff said.

"Wow you have pretty hair." Alanna said making the others laugh "Mickie do you think daddy would let me do my hair like that?"

"I don't think so Alanna, but you can ask him later." Mickie said.

"Who's your daddy." Matt asked.

"Randy." she said sitting down.

"I have to go get ready, can you take care of her while I go do that?" Mickie said to the overly hyper Maria.

Maria nodded.

"Don't lose her." Mickie warned.

"Do you think I could do that… well I probably could." Maria said a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't worry, I wont let her loose Alanna" Jeff said.

"And that doesn't really make me feel better." Mickie said to the younger Hardy.

"I'm hurt." Jeff said putting his hand on his chest.

Matt laughed at his antics "Don't worry we wont lose Alanna."

"Okay but if you do I will let Randy RKO all of you." Mickie said heading to the bathroom.

An hour later Mickie came out dressed in some black cargo pants, black wrestling boots, gold bra/top, and a small black jacket. Her hair was down in big soft curls. She had on light makeup and clear lip-gloss.

"You look so pretty." Alanna said who was perched on Jeff's lap playing with his hair.

Mickie giggled "Thank you… and who dressed you."

"Auntie Ria and Auntie Ve… Uncle Matty and Uncle Jeffy went to buy the shirt."

Mickie laughed at the Matty and Jeffy part… it seemed the little girl was fond of them already. Now that she took a good look at Alanna she could see she was wearing a small RKO shirt, some jeans, her all star shoes, ad her hair was in pigtails.

"Come on let's go to your daddy's locker room." Mickie said taking by the hand "You can come with, everyone is there anyways."

Matt, Jeff, Maria and Eve stood up nodding and they all left the locker room.

Mickie entered the locker room, Alanna went running ahead of her chanting "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

"Yes Ali." Randy said as Alanna perched herself on Randy's lap.

"Daddy can I do my hair like Uncle Jeffy?"

"Uncle Jeffy." Randy said with a laugh.

"Oh laugh it up, Orton." Jeff said entering the room linked hands with Maria.

"No you cant have your hair like Hardy." Randy said.

"But Daddy." Alanna whined.

"No buts." Randy said.

Alanna crossed her arms pouting, she jumped down from his lap "Fine." and she walked to Mickie and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked Jeff.

"With Ria, she and Eve are walking Trump to the ring." Jeff said rolling his eyes "Plus I think I have a match."

It was nice to talk to Randy, they hadn't talked in two years.

"Oh yea you have a tag team match with Punk." Randy said.

"How the hell do they expect me to get along with him?" Jeff asked.

By now all the superstars were sitting together.

"Oh so it's not just a storyline?" John asked.

"Nope." Jeff said.

"So why are ya'll fighting?" asked Cody.

"Punk was trying to break me and Ria up." Jeff said. "And now the WWE is thinking about putting her with Ziggler."

"Oh so what are you going to do about it." Ted asked.

Jeff shrugged.

"You could just ask her to go with you to ringside, and the fans will love you, then they wont put her with Ziggler." Cody suggested.

"Hey you just had a great idea Cody, be sure not to hurt yourself to much." Ted teased.

They continued to talk for some minutes before Randy and Mickie had to leave.

Mickie, Alanna, and Randy headed for gorilla position.

'Voices' was heard around the arena and for once you didn't here boos, you didn't hear anything the fans were all quite. Randy and Mickie linked hands, and Alanna was in her daddy's arms as they made their way down the ramp.

Randy, Alanna, and Mickie made their way into the ring. Once in the ring Randy put Alanna down and let go of Mickie's hand to get two microphone.

He handed one to Mickie.

"So I guess you all have questions about my actions last week." Randy said.

Mickie linked hands with him once again looking up at him, so he could continue talking.

"Well me and Mickie have been together since the day before Extreme Rules." he said gaining a gasp from the fans.

"But as you might know Randy was married so I told him that I wouldn't go out with a married person, so he divorced his wife." Mickie said speaking up.

"Now I know that sounds bad, but I was only with Sam because of this little Angle right here." Randy said nodding at Alanna who was holding Mickie's hand.

"So Triple H decided that he would hurt me by hurting one of the two people I love the most, Mickie." Randy said taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yes I know Triple H was out here fighting , so I thought and thought and it finally clicked." Mickie said. "It was Kelly, who hates me more than her."

Mickie started pacing the ring, but not before letting go of Alanna's hand. "So I thought some more, I was careful not hurt myself."

The fans laughed.

"Triple H got Kelly to hurt me." Mickie said.

"Yes It was Kelly, Mickie… see I got some interesting tapes from the security cameras." Randy said "Roll the footage."

The first tape showed Triple H and Kelly talking. Alanna watched on, she could already tell she was going to hate both of them.

The next tape showed Kelly hitting Mickie with the sledgehammer. Randy was hugging Mickie and Alanna was gripping his hand, tears in both their eyes. Randy just looked at both his loves trying to stay calm.

"So you accomplished something, and that was getting me mad, I hope you ready for what's coming to you Triple H, you hurt Mickie and now I'm going to hurt you." Randy said, his voice cold.

Suddenly "My Time Is Now." was heard and John came out holding hands with Maryse. They made their way to the ring. Maryse climbed in first and instantly went to hug Mickie and Alanna.

"Your right Randy, Triple H will have hell coming his way. If anyone did something to my girl, I would feel the same way." John said "So if you need any help, I will be happy to help."

Randy nodded to his ex-best friend "Thanks John."

Once again they were interrupted this time by "New Generation". Legacy made their way down the ramp Brie on Cody's arm and Nikki on Ted's.

"Were here for you too, and we talked to some people that fell like Triple H needs to learn a lesson."

"Loaded" by Zack Tempest was heard round the arena… The Hardy Boyz were back, and this time on Randy Orton's side.

Matt and Jeff made their way to the ring and shook all the guys and said hi to the girls.

Finally "The Game" was heard around the arena. All the fans stood up booing the King of Kings.

"What are you going to, huh Orton, you cant do nothing to the King of Kings." Triple H said in a cocky voice. "Anyways I have people watching my back as well."

"Holla, Holla." was heard around the arena and out came Kelly-Kelly with a lot of other people behind her. The Big Show, CM Punk, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, Layla, Melina, John Morison, Rosa , the Miz, and Jack Swagger.

They all slid in the ring staring down Legacy and the others.

Randy(Alanna in his arms) and HHH, Mickie and Kelly, Jeff and Punk, Matt and Jack Swagger, Maryse and Melina, John and the Big Show, Cody and the Miz, Ted and John Morison, Brie and Alicia Fox, and finally Nikki and Rosa.

"For The Love Of Money" was heard around the arena and out came the new owner of RAW, on his arms were the beautiful Divas Eve and Maria. Maria and Eve led him into the ring and sat on the ropes for him to get in. immediately after they entered Maria went to Jeff's side and Eve went to Matt's. Maria stared down Gail Kim, while Eve stared down Layla.

"Well this is going to be an interesting RAW…."

And indeed it was, it was going to be the beginning of a new Era.

**A/N- Yay another chappie, I like it hope ya'll like it as well. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Now do ya'll have any idea what to call the two groups, they can't be called HHH's team or Orton's team, that would be lame. So Review me and tell me your ideas. **

**Muchos Besos, Josey. **


	11. Psycho Thrillers vs The Court

**Disclaimer- I won nothing to do with the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to HardyGurl21, Lillian, Cailin RKO Orton, Vertigo'sLegacy, meg080991,HARLEY1524, pink-white4eve, emma217, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Nay09 and S0Rand0m. A big thanks to my buddy Ellie aka CMPunkluver, who helped me come up with the team names. So this Chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Chapter 11: The Court vs. Psycho Thrillers**

They headed backstage as RAW continued on.

"Oh my god that was awesome, it was such a rush." Maria said as they headed to Legacy's Locker Room.

They all nodded, it had been.

As they entered the room Mickie said "Thanks for going out with us."

"We had too, Mick your like a sister to all of us, and we can deal with your pain in the ass cocky boyfriend." John joked putting an arm around her.

"Keep you hands off my girl, Cena." Randy joked putting Alanna down, who went to sit on her Uncle Jeffy's lap.

Randy and John started to playfully bicker causing all their friends to laugh in amusement.

"I think we need a team name, you know because Trump will want to turn this into a storyline." Jeff said, Alanna in his arms and Maria sitting next to him.

"Like what?" Ted questioned.

"Ummm the Psycho something, you know because Randy and Mickie are Psychos' and they are kinda the leaders." Matt said.

"Your right… Hey." Mickie said after a moment.

"What about Psycho Thrillers." Eve suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea." Cody said.

"I like it." Alanna said.

"So were the Psycho Thrillers." Mickie said.

They all nodded their heads.

A knock was heard around the room.

"I'll go." Maryse said opening the door.

There stood the new owner of Raw, Donald Trump.

"Mr. Trump come in, come in." Maryse said.

He nodded entering the room.

"You all have a match… Randy, Jeff, Matt, John, Ted, and Cody vs. HHH, CM Punk, Jack Swagger, Big Show, John Morrison, and the Miz." he said. "The Divas also have a match against the Divas in the other team."

They nodded "Okay when?" Randy asked.

"The Divas have their match in forty minutes and your match is the main event." he said before leaving.

Randy smirked "I finally get to get my hands on that asshole."

All the guys nodded their heads muttering about assholes.

Mickie slapped Randy upside the head while the other Divas did the same to their boyfriends.

"Hey." they all protested.

"No cussing, we have a little girl in our mist." Mickie said.

Alanna giggled as her dad stuck out his tongue at Mickie.

"Am I going to go out there with you?" Alanna questioned.

Mickie and Randy looked at each other.

"Well we don't know Ali." Mickie said.

Alanna pouted and crossed her arms "But I want to go."

"You can go, you can stay with JR and Michael Cole, but if any of the people on the other team want to hurt you, hide under the ring."

Alanna giggled at the thought of hiding in the ring, but nodded.

"We have to go get ready." Eve said.

All the Divas nodded.

"Do ya'll want us to come with you to the ring." Randy asked.

Mickie looked at the Divas, they shook their heads. "No unless were in trouble."

They all nodded and the Divas headed to their locker room.

They all decided to wear gold, red, or black.

Mickie put on a black and gold wrestling attire. She had on black tights with gold designs, and a matching top. The Bella twins were wearing matching gold wrestling with a white rose in their hair. Eve had on black leather shorts, with a red top that had some gold outlining. Maryse had on a pair of black shorts with gold outlining, a matching top with gold flames on it. Maria put on black tights with a gold and black top, some gold wrestling boots, and black fingerless gloves. Alanna still had the same jeans, shoes and RKO shirt.

"Ready." Mickie said.

They all nodded.

Mickie took Alanna's hand while Maria took the other and walked towards gorilla position.

"Are we going out with my music?" Mickie asked. They all nodded.

'Obsession' began playing and they all headed down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans, and blowing kisses at the fans.

They all stood in the ring waiting for their opponents.

'Holla, Holla' started playing. The fans started booing them. Kelly, Gail, Melina, Layla, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendez. They slid in the ring facing of the Psycho Thrillers.

"Go Alanna." Mickie said. Alanna nodded glaring at Kelly and slid out of the ring.

"AND NOW IT'S THE PSYCHO THRILLERS VS THE COURT." Lilian said.

With that Kelly and Mickie stayed in the ring, locking up. Mickie hit her with everything she had, wanting to end the match as soon as people to get Alanna in any danger she was in, if she was or would be in any. They all took turns getting in the ring, every once in a while the Court would get the upper hand, but not for long. Finally Mickie was going to finish the match with a Long Kiss Goodnight on Gail Kim, when someone grabbed her ankle. Mickie turned around to see HHH standing there, a big smirk in place. He entered the ring quickly followed by the rest of The Court. HHH started advancing on her, she turned around facing the commentary table, Alanna was just sitting there not moving at all. Mickie was about to run and get Alanna, HHH hot on her heels, but Kelly stood in front of her blocking her way. Kelly kicked Mickie in the stomach making her bend over, then she spun her around, sending her straight into the Pedigree. But before he could continue, they heard a yell, distracting him long enough for Mickie to get out of his grip.

"Jeff, get Maria and Alanna, and leave!" Randy yelled as he slid in the ring. He trusted Hardy with Alanna, and Alanna seemed very fond of him.

Jeff nodded hitting CM Punk in the back of the head with the chair, Punk immediately let go of Maria holding his head in pain.

"Go Run! I'll go get Alanna!" Jeff shouted at his girlfriend, while running up to Alanna.

Before he reached her the Miz was advancing toward her. Jeff hit Miz with the same chair he hit Punk with, and grabbed Alanna, running up the ramp.

Maria was already backstage watching the fight on the monitor.

"I need to go help them." Jeff said trying to put Alanna down, but Alanna was clutching to him not wanting to let him go.

"I'll go I need to help out the Divas and I want to get my hands on Gail or Kelly, any of them would be great." Maria said a look of determination in her eyes.

Jeff shook his head "No you can get hurt."

Maria rolled his eyes at him in annoyance, but she thought him being protective of her was sweet. "That's what wrestling is about, Jeff, you should know."

Jeff sighted knowing he wasn't going to win this fight " Okay, but here take these."

Maria grinned taking the chair in one hand and the sledgehammer in the other. "Go to the locker room with Ali, I have some ass kicking to do."

Jeff smiled at her, and watch her go. He watch s she hit Punk and the Miz with the chair, she then passed the sledgehammer to Mickie who hit Kelly with it. Mickie passed it to Randy who hit HHH.

Jeff and Alanna made their way to the locker room, to keep watching the fight.

"Thank you Uncle Jeffy!" Alanna whispered into his hair. She was perched on his lap.

" For what Ali?" Jeff asked watching the fight.

"For saving me and helping Daddy." Alanna said still in a whisper, she was still shook up.

Jeff studied her for a moment, there wasn't a smile in her face but there was fear in her eyes. "What can I do to make you happy again."

Alanna reached up and whispered something into his ear, making his eyes go big.

"I don't think so."

Alanna gave him, her big puppy dog face. "Please, pretty please."

Jeff nodded in defeat, who could say no to that face. He reached over grabbing his bag and taking some hair dye out of it.

"What color?"

"The colors you have in your hair." Alanna said.

"Hot Pink and Purple it is." Jeff said with a grin.

A few minutes later the colors were in Alanna's hair, and the match was over. Jeff heard footsteps coming their way. "Alanna go hid in the bathroom."

Alanna giggled nodding, skipping to the bathroom.

Randy pocked his head in just as Alanna closed the bathroom door.

"Hardy thanks."

Jeff nodded not meeting his eyes.

"Were all going to the EMT's and then to the Catering room, you want anything?… by the way were is Alanna?"

"Ali is in the bathroom, and just bring me something to drink."

Randy nodded walking out of the room. Jeff gave a sight of relief.

"You can come out now Ali." Jeff said.

A giggling Alanna came out of the restroom.

"Your going to get me in so much trouble, young lady." Jeff said. They waited half an hour for the dye to set before Jeff dried her hair.

Just as he was brushing her hair, the door opened and the Psycho Thrillers arrived.

Before Randy could react, Jeff jumped up from the couch and ran out of the locker room determined to get a head start.

The Divas laughed, bringing Randy out of his state of shock.

"JEFF FUCKIN HARDY, GET BACK HERE!" Randy shouted running after him.

"Hes not going to kill Uncle Jeffy is he?" Alanna asked as she watch her dad go after her Favorite WWE Uncle.

Mickie sat beside her "Lets hope not."

Meanwhile Jeff was running as if his life depended on it. Taking sharp turns trying to avoid Randy. The watching WWE Superstars that were in the hall ways laughed at the sight of the rainbow haired warrior running with the legend killer hot on his heels. Finally Randy caught up with him, pulling him from the back of his shirt.

"Hardy you are so dead." Randy hissed.

"Is there a problem boys." a voice said.

Randy let go of Jeff, much to Jeff's relief.

"No." they both said to their new boss.

"Good, well I was just going to look for you." Trump said "The Superstar's match is cancelled, because Vince want to talk to me, live tonight."

They both nodded "Okay, sir."

With that Trump left, and Jeff ran to the direction of the locker room. Randy ran after him. They both collapsed against a wall, gasping for air.

"Jeff what the hell were you thinking."

"Randy she was giving me that puppy dog face, who could resist that." Jeff said.

"I can't… how long will it stay in her hair." Randy asked.

Jeff shrugged "You can cut off the tips, but the highlights may take more then three months."

Alanna had purple tips and hot pink highlights.

"Nah let her keep it, she might kill me if I make her cut her hair." Randy said.

With that they walked back to the locker room.

"Daddy, daddy, don't kill him, please, I like my hair." Alanna said running up to him.

Randy laughed "I didn't kill him."

"Can I keep my hair like this?"

Randy nodded.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Daddy." Alanna said, running back and sitting down with Mickie, who gave Randy a bright smile.

"Thanks for not killing him Randy." Maria said.

Randy only laughed giving her a nod "Hey guys our match was cancelled, because Trump is going to talk to Vince about something."

They all gave him a nod, and turned to the TV, were Trump's theme was playing.

They watched as Vince tried to buy back RAW, but Trump said no, slapping Vince in the face before leaving the ring.

Randy let out a sight of relief as he watched it happen. "Thank God."

"Why?" asked John.

"Because genius if you haven't noticed me and the McMahon's aren't the best of friends, if McMahon bought back RAW he would make my life a living hell."

"You life is already a living hell." Cody pointed out.

Randy glared at him, making the younger Superstar shut up.

Little did they know there was more to come.

**A/N- Finally another Chapter. I hope you liked it, I had a bit of a writers block, but I hope it came out okay. So do you have any suggestions, of what theme songs should the teams have, tell me if you do, something rock would be awesome. Oh by the way check out my new story WWE's Next Top Diva, its like Americans Next Top Model, but run by the WWE. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	12. An Animal

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter**

**A/N- Thanks to S0Rand0m, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, CMPunkluver, and softballismylife13. Thanks so much for the Reviews, they inspire me to write. This Chapter is dedicated to softballismylife13, for helping me the Psycho Thrillers Theme Song!!**

**Chapter 12: An Animal**

The week had passes since the last Monday Nigh Raw, and a lot of things had changed.

Maria, Jeff, Eve, Gail, Morison, Melina, Jack Swagger, CM Punk and Layla ,over to Raw to be with their team mates.

Other than that things like that had been normal for the Psycho Thrillers.

But they were about to find out that Raw was about to be shook up once again.

"Who do you think will be the Special Host today?" Eve asked to no one in particular.

They were all in the new Psycho Thriller's locker room. It was big with a TV, Mimi Fridge, bathroom, couches, chairs and a table full of makeup for the girls.

All in all it was very rommie.

"Don't know I hope it's someone who doesn't hate us and doesn't love the Court." Ted said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Alanna in all her hot pink and purple hair glory spoke up "Why would people hate you?"

They all looked at Randy and Mickie waiting for them to speak up. Randy and Mickie looked around nervously before Randy spoke up.

"Ummm Ali, people hate us because…..." Randy said stopping after not knowing what to say.

Alanna looked at him, willing him to continue.

"What Randy is trying to say is that we all have pissed people off during our carriers." John said receiving a punch from Maryse.

"Hey, why did you hit me."

"No cussing in front of Ali." Maryse said.

John pouted "At least she understood me, you understood me right Ali?"

Alanna nodded giggling, it was always fun watching one of her Uncles get hit by one of her Aunties.

"Hey shut up Raw is about to start." Cody said shushing the now bickering couple.

Maryse and John immediately quieted down and watched as the fireworks went off and Jerry 'the king' Lawler step into the ring to announce the Guest Host.

It was then that Randy heard the song he never wanted to hear again.

I Walk Alone was heard all around the arena.

"Oh god, why." Mickie muttered quietly.

Batista walked down the ramp dressed in a suit and had an arm cast.

Randy, who was seated next to Mickie, put his head in his hands closing his eyes and whishing that if he opened them, it would all be a dream.

Too bad it wasn't.

"Fuck, this is bad, very bad." Randy said.

None of the girls hit him fro cussing they all just nodded in agreement.

Randy sat back thinking of way to stay out of trouble, so Mickie and Alanna wouldn't get hurt.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So are we going out there?" Jeff asked.

"Huh?" Randy asked seeing as they were all looking at him as if needing an answer.

"Did you even listen to what Batista said."

Randy shook his head… was listening to Batista even worth his time.

"He wants you to go out there." Matt said.

Randy nodded standing up, looking at himself in a nearby mirror, he was still in regular clothes.

He looked around and noticed that all of his team mates had stood up as well.

"Your not going, only I am." Randy said.

"Nope we all are, were in this together remember." Cody said.

Randy opened his mouth to argue, but he felt a small hand on his arm, he looked down and saw Mickie looking up at him.

"Come on." Mickie said tugging his arm leading him to the door. They all followed Alanna in John's arms.

They made it to gorilla in time to listen to Batista calling him out for the third time.

"And will you give us some microphones." Mickie added.

He nodded handing them each a microphone.

At Randy's nod they started the music Your Going Down, the Psycho Thriller's new theme song.

The stepped into the ring, each of them doing their own sings or poses.

"Orton." Batista said entering the ring once again.

"Batista." Randy said staring straight into the Animal's eyes.

Batista sifted his gaze to Mickie, a smirk forming on his face.

"So this is why you wouldn't go out with me." Batista said throwing Randy a disgusted look.

Mickie just smiled sweetly at him "Hes a better man that you will ever be, so why don't you tells us what you want and get it over."

Batista smirked at them. " So you had to bring you…. Posse with you."

"No they don't need us, we just wanted to be here." Matt said speaking up for all of them.

"I'm sure…" he said his eyes traveling to Alanna. "And who's this cutie."

Alanna looked up at him wrapping her arms around her self "Alanna Orton."

"Oh the littlest Orton." he said taking a step closer looking down at the small girl.

Alanna took a step backward hiding behind Randy.

"Just get to the point, what do you want." Randy said.

"Well, well, well getting a bit grouchy, eh Orton."

Randy glared at him.

"Okay I'll get to the point." Batista said his gaze once again on Mickie. "Mickie will be in a match that Vince likes to call The Three Stages of Hell against Kelly for the Divas title"

Randy stepped in front of Mickie, shielding her with his body.

"No." Randy all but growled.

"Yes Randy, and you will be in one too, against H." Batista said. "We will have two main evens today."

Batista got out of the ring, and the guys leaned on the ropes angry faces on their faces.

"Oh the fist match will be a normal match, then a no disqualifications, then for the final stage it will be a I quite match for Mickie and a last man standing for Randy."

With that Batista left, Raw cutting of to commercial.

A mad Randy Orton made his way to Trump's Office, the Psycho Thrillers not far behind him.

"Randy were are you going." Mickie said, her short legs trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Trump." was all Randy said.

Finally the door came in view and Randy walked over opening without knocking.

"Trump, he cant make a match like that." Randy exclaimed to the blond older man.

"Sorry Randy, hes the Special Host I cant do anything about it." Trump said before walking out of the office, leaving an even madder Randy behind.

"Randy come one." Mickie said slipping her warm hand in his.

Randy nodded and they headed to their looker room.

They entered the locker room, and they all sat thinking things over.

"Mickie you have to end the three matches as fast as possible." Randy said.

Mickie nodded "I cant believe hes actually doing this."

Randy continued to pace in front of her.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Cody asked the tiny brunette.

Mickie shook her head "No unless I need help."

They all nodded in response and turned on the TV.

"Mickie your match is thirty minutes, you should get ready." Maria said.

"Right." the brunette said, but made no movement to stand up and find her clothes.

Maria shook her head and stood up going to find some clothes for her distressed friend.

Finally Maria found what she was looking for and handed her the clothes. "Go change."

Mickie nodded standing up and heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in a grey and gold outfit with some black wrestling converse.

"Come on lets do you hair." Eve said sitting Mickie in a chair and starting doing her hair with the help of Brie.

Meanwhile Maria and Maryse did her makeup.

"There, you have a couple of minutes." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded draping her title around her shoulder.

She started walking towards the door, when she was about to open it she felt a large hand enclose on her own.

Randy and Mickie started walking to gorilla position silently.

"Good luck." Randy said bending down giving her a kiss. Mickie returned the kiss with as much of passion as possible.

Pulling away she flashed Randy the brightest smile she could muster. She nodded silently before walking out to the ramp, as her song played.

She did her usual routine and waited for Kelly to come down.

Like Randy said she ended the first match quickly, hitting Kelly with the Mickie-DT behind her back.

Two more matches to go.

The second match went on rather quick as well. Mickie just hit Kelly with everything she could get her hands on, before finally pinning her.

One more match to go.

The third match was the longest, well it seemed like that to Mickie. Finally she got Kelly to say I Quit, after hitting her a few times with a chair and thrown her through a table.

Mickie James came out still the Divas Champion.

A tired Mickie made her way backstage falling into the arms of Randy who had been waiting at gorilla position for her.

"What hurts?' Randy asked taking the tiny brunette in his arms.

Mickie groaned wrapping her arms around his neck "Everything."

Randy gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he started walking to their locker room.

"Oh Mickie you look terrible." Nikki said as she opened the door to them.

"Gee thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." Mickie said sarcastically hiding her face in Randy's neck.

The next hour passed on quickly, Mickie being papered by the Divas, Alanna, and Randy.

Finally the second Three Stages of Hell matches was approaching and Randy Orton was getting ready.

"Think you have enough baby oil, there Orton." John said as Randy checked his refection in the mirror.

"Hahahaha very funny Cena." Randy said heading for the door.

"You want me to go with you?" Mickie asked from her space on the couch, Alanna on her lap.

"Nope, just sit tight and watch me H's ass." Randy said with a confident smirk walking out the door.

The first two matches of Randy went much like Mickie's did, but a bit longer.

_I cant do this…. Dimmit Orton get the hell up and beat his _ass His mind screamed at him.

Randy blinked up, HHH was sprawled by his side. Randy reached up feeling the ladder above him, he clasped his hand around the latter and willed himself to stand up.

He did. His theme song started and he was handed his championship.

Ted and Cody made their way to stand beside him, and supported most of his wait as they headed backstage.

They walked to the locker room, were the rest of the Psycho Thrillers were waiting for them their stuff all packed.

"Do you want us to wait for ya'll?" Jeff asked slipping both his and Maria's duffle bags over his shoulder.

"It's okay you can leave, I'll just go get my things."

They all nodded leaving, Alanna and Mickie staying behind with him.

Randy grabbed his stuff and with Alanna holding each of their hands they headed to the parking.

Suddenly something hit them both, Mickie and Randy's head making them fall to the ground.

Alanna looked up scared to see Kelly and Triple H standing before her steel chairs in hand. Alanna looked in hatred as they walked big smirks on their faces.

Alanna bent down sipping Randy lightly on the cheek whispering "Daddy, you okay."

Randy looked around standing up, his body arching from the fight and his head hurting from the chair hit. He nodded to a scared Alanna.

Randy bent down grabbing the two duffle bags, scooping Mickie up with one hand and with the other hand holding tightly on to Alanna's.

_They just made things more personal. No one messes with me and my two loves… _Randy thought as he made his way to his car.

**A/N- Hope You like this Chapter. Check out my new story You Know You Love Me, it will have some Mindy in the near future. And also please check out the POLL on my page. **

**Oh and one more thing, don't forget to REVIEW**


	13. To Kill or Not to Kill?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, emma217, softballismylife13, MusicLuver22, Nay09, HardyGurl21, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, thanks so much for the wonderful Reviews. **

**Chapter 13: To Kill or Not to Kill? **

Mickie and Randy walked into the arena that was hosting the Great American Bash.

Alanna was currently visiting Samantha for various reason. The most important one, Randy didn't want her at risk of getting hurt.

"I miss her." Mickie said.

They hadn't seen Alanna for almost three days. But they talked to her every night.

"Me too." Randy said they walked into the Psycho Thrillers Locker Room.

"Hey, where's Ali." Jeff asked from his seat in the couch.

"Not here, she's with Sam." Randy said.

Jeff made a face, but turned back to watch TV.

Mickie laughed at Jeff and went to sit with the Divas.

"Hey girls." Mickie said.

"Hey Micks, so why is Ali with Samantha."

"Well you know what happed on Monday after the show." Mickie said talking about how HHH and Kelly hit them with chairs.

The Divas nodded.

"Well Randy thought it was best for Alanna to be with Samantha."

"Understandable." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded "I miss her though."

"We all do, especially Jeff, they have gotten so close to each other." Maria said.

And it was true Alanna loved her Uncle Jeffy.

Every time Mickie and Randy wanted to go out, Jeff would volunteer to baby sit her. Plus Uncle Jeffy spoiled her rotten.

The American Bash soon started.

An hour passed and Randy was ready for his cage match.

Mickie walked him to the ring watching him beat the crap out of HHH. Soon Randy RKO'd HHH for the win.

They went back to the locker room, Mickie had to get ready for her I Quite Match.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Micks." a familiar voice said.

"Beth?"

"The one and only, so I just called to wish you good luck."

Mickie smiled "Thanks, but I really need to get ready."

"Okay but before you go, remember how you said you wished we had a the though matches, it seems like Trump is granting your whishes."

Mickie laughed "I know, well love to talk but I need to go make myself look fabulous to kick some Barbie ass."

Beth giggled "Kick her extra hard for me."

Mickie smirked "Will do."

And with that they hug up.

"Who want to help me look awesome." Mickie said as she hug up.

Maria, Bella, Nikki, Maryse, and Eve stood up.

Mickie quickly changed into her black and gold ring attire with gold boots.

Maryse and Eve curled her hair while Maria, Bella, and Nikki did her make up.

"Done, done and done." they all said.

Mickie clapped she was ready to kick so Barbie ass.

"Come on I'll walk you." Randy said.

Mickie shook her head "No you look like your in pain, if I'm in trouble just send someone from the crew to help me."

"If your in trouble I'm going to go out there and help you." Randy said.

Mickie smiled at him nodding "Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Mickie made her way to gorilla position.

Soon Obsession came out and Mickie made her way down the ramp. Slapping hands with fans and showing of her title.

Holla, Holla was heard soon after Mickie's song stopped.

Kelly made her way down the ramp, big smirk in place.

"Ready to get an ass kicking, Barbie." Mickie said as they locked up.

"Bring it." Kelly hissed.

The two beautiful Divas started throwing punches at each other. Soon they started pulling out all the stops, hitting each other with anything they could get their hands on. Kelly hit Mickie with a chair on the arm, a cracking sound was heard but Mickie refused to say I Quit.

Mickie stood up with the help of the roped, tripping Kelly, sending her flying onto some tabled, and the latter that was leaning on the ropes fell on top of the blond crushing her.

Yet Kelly didn't say I Quit.

Mickie stopped to catch her breath, and Kelly rolled out from under the table and later.

She quickly slid under the ring pulling out the sledgehammer. Grinning Kelly slid in the ring hitting Mickie on the stomach, leaving her breathless.

Kelly then continue hitting her on the head. Finally Mickie screamed out I Quit.

And a new Diva's Champion was crowned.

Maria, Eve, The Bella's, Matt, Ted, Cody, John and Randy ran down the ring.

Randy cradled Mickie head in his arms, the stretcher was on the way.

Quickly they strapped Mickie on and they made their way backstage. Randy got in ambulance with Mickie.

Eve, Matt, The Bella's, John and Maryse would follow. Maryse had to get checked out as well, she had been hurt in the Divas Battle Royal. And Maria had to stay with Jeff, as he still had his match against CM Punk for the title.

Finally they reached the hospital and Mickie was still unconscious her honey brown hair was now matted down, a deep red color.

She was loosing blood fast.

They rushed her to the emergency room, Randy running behind them.

"Sir you cant go in there." a nurse said as they closed the emergency room's doors.

"Like hell I cant." Randy said.

"Sir." the nurse said once again.

"Randy chill, come sit down all we can do is wait." John said who was supporting Maryse.

"How the hell can I chill Cena." Randy all but shouted.

A nurse came up to them rolling Maryse away in a wheelchair.

Eve, Nikki, and Brie stepped up to Randy pulling him into a hug.

Randy broke the hug, sitting down in a nearby chair. His strong shoulders shaking with sobs.

Nikki, Brie, and Eve went to the arms of their beloveds dissolving into tears as well. Who would have though they would ever see Randy Orton cry.

They sure didn't.

They all sat down waiting for answers, every time a nurse would come into the waiting Randy would ask about Mickie and John would ask about Maryse but they would always get the same answer: a shrug and a wait for the doctor we have no information.

An hour later and they still had no news on neither Divas.

Just then the doors swung open reveling a red head and a rainbow head.

"Any news." Jeff asked his arm around Maria, title on his shoulder.

"No-" John was cut off when Maryse was wheeled in the room.

"How are you." John asked.

"I broke my knee and ripped a muscle so I need surgery." Maryse said tearfully "I'm so sorry about not being able to fight along side with you."

Randy shook his head patting her shoulder. "Its okay."

"Well I have someone in mind to replace me, if you don't mind." Maryse said.

They all shook their heads.

"Will worry about that later Rys, right now focus on getting better." John said.

Maryse nodded and John leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm getting the surgery done in a few, to get it over with."

They all told her good luck and she was wheeled away.

Now it was time to wait once again.

Randy stood up pacing.

"Randy man stop." Ted said.

Randy shot him a glare but stopped.

"Family of Mickie James."

They all shot up from their seats.

"We are sad to inform you that Mickie James is in a coma, it may last from a day to a month." the doctor said. "She also has a broken arm and leg."

The girls burst into tear and hid their faces in their boyfriends chest.

Randy sat down at the point of breaking down.

He had two options to kill Paul and Barbie or to kill Paul and Barbie.

**A/N- Okay so I know ya'll much hate me right about now, just leaving it like that. And you must also hate me for not updating in a long time, I just made major writers block with this story. So, so sorry about that. But I really hoped you liked it. **

**Review Please! **


	14. Replacements

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Nay09, Krista Hardy, laukita, emma217, legacy-lover (cha. 5), and MusicLuver22. **

**Chapter 14: Replacements **

Randy Orton had become the cold man he was before Mickie had come into his life. It had been two hours since they had told them that Mickie had fallen into a coma.

"Alanna." Randy said suddenly almost whispering.

"What about her?" Jeff asked.

"Hey and Sam were arriving at the airport in a few." Randy said "We were going to go celebrate after the show."

"Well me and Ria can go pick her up." Jeff said standing up. "You stay here in case Mickie wakes up."

Randy nodded mutely.

Maria and Jeff left quickly driving to the airport. They spotted a brown haired woman sitting down on a bench a small girl with brown, hot pink, and purple hair on her lap.

"Were here to pick Alanna up." Jeff said indicating to himself and Maria.

Samantha nodded recognizing them as Randy's friends. She handed Alanna over to Jeff without any questions.

"Uncle Jeffy?" Alanna asked as Jeff's arms encircled her small frame.

Jeff nodded, Alanna fell asleep once again.

Maria took Alanna's suitcases and they headed for the car. Placing Alanna in the backseat, Jeff slid into his seat and they were on their way.

Alanna woke up on the way to the hospital.

"Uncle Jeffy, Auntie Ria where are we going?"

Jeff and Maria looked at each other "Were going to were your daddy is at?"

Alanna nodded laying down once again, letting the music wash over the silence.

Finally they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Alanna took Jeff's hand and Jeff took Maria.

They headed inside.

"Daddy!" Alanna exclaimed running up to Randy.

Randy scooped her up, putting his face in her hair.

"Where's Mickie?" Alanna asked looking around.

The innocent expression on her face made their heart for just a moment.

"Well…" Brie started form her place next to Cody.

"Where is she at?" she asked once again sounding to smart for her own good.

Randy gave her a shaky smile before explaining everything to her.

When he finished tears were running down her cheeks.

"Can we go see her."

"You may." the doctor. He had heard everything they had said to the small girl. Seeing her cry made his heart break, but all they could do was wait.

Randy stood up with Alanna clutching his hand. The doctor lead them to Mickie's hospital room.

Randy opened the door, inside was a battered and bruised Mickie James. She had a bandage around her head and a cast on her arm and leg.

She didn't look like the Mickie, randy knew and loved.

Randy walked over to her giving her a light kiss willing for her to open her chocolate brown eyes.

She didn't, that only happened in fairy tails not in real life.

"Daddy why wont Mickie wake up."

That little innocent questioned broke his heart "Because a mean lady hurt her."

"The blond lady." Alanna said in verge of tears " I don't like her."

Randy nodded as well he dint like her one bit.

"Alanna come on lets give your daddy some alone time." Jeff said from the doorway.

Alanna nodded giving her daddy a final kiss before walking over to Jeff and grabbing his hand.

Randy looked at the love of his life, breaking down for the second time that day.

One by one the superstars and divas came into the room to see Mickie.

Trump walked into the room, seeing one of his best Divas in such a bad form and his best Superstars not looking so good.

"Randy." he said.

Randy turned to him "Trump."

"I hope that Mickie gets better but in the mean time you need someone to be by your side when you fight the Court."

"But we have no Divas that can take Mickie's place."

Trump shook his head in agreement "No but I have been thinking of getting a new Diva." he took out a DVD from his pocket handing it to Randy "Here is a video of the new Diva, watch it and tell me if you think she could replace Mickie."

Randy nodded taking the DVD.

Trump walked out of the room.

Randy glanced down at the DVD that read Edith Cruz on the front, with one last glance at Mickie, Randy left the room.

Randy entered the waiting room. They all stood up "Anything new."

Randy shook his head "No but Rump gave me this DVD to watch he says it's the DVD of a new Diva, he wants to know if we want her to replace Mickie."

They looked at each other , no one could replace Mickie.

Randy asked one of the nurses if they could watch it and she said yes. Randy put the DVD on and before them flashed pictures of a petite girl about 5'2, she had chocolate brown hair with honey highlights just a little above her shoulders, brown eyes and a lean athletic body. She had a eyebrow piercing, lip, nose, and bellybutton piercing. They watched her match and needless to say they were impressed.

"Wow." Nikki said as the video ended.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So is she in."

They all nodded quickly.

Randy took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Donald Trump."

"Hey its me Randy, I'm just calling to tell you that we want Edith to join the crew."

"Consider it done." Trump said.

Randy nodded even though Trump couldn't see him " But I want to meet her."

"Anything else." Trump paused Can I send her to the hospital so she can meet you all."

"Sure, we have no new on Mickie anyways." Randy said.

"Okay let me call her, and she will be there in a few."

Randy said okay before quickly hanging up.

"Trump said he would be sending Edith over." Randy said.

"Here like here to the hospital." Eve asked.

Randy nodded rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

"Matt can you go get John." Randy said.

Matt nodded standing up and going to get John from Maryse's hospital room.

Just as Matt and John walked into the waiting room a young brunette walked in… Edith Cruz.

She looked as beautiful as she did in the video, the only difference was that she had on glasses.

She came to a halt in front of them "Hi I'm Edith Cruz."

"We know." they all said.

Alanna just stared at her as if sizing her up.

"So trump said you wanted to talk to me." She said taking a seat "Why?"

"He didn't tell you." Maria said.

Edith shook her head.

"We want you to join us." at the confusion on Edith's face he elaborated " Mickie is in a coma and we need a Diva to join our crew while Mickie is out."

"Awesome, not about the Mickie part I'm so sorry about that." Edith said.

"I like you." Alanna said when Edith showed some sadness at Mickie being in a coma. She liked anyone who was going to be nice to the lady that had become like her mother.

Edith grinned at the small girl.

"Mostly you will be fighting Kelly." Randy said.

"You have to careful with her she has become such a ruthless bitch." Maria said.

"Do you think maybe HHH has been training her." Edith said.

They all shrugged.

"That means nothing, we can train you and we are the best in the business." Randy said.

"I don't think I'll need it." Edith.

"You look young how long have you been training?" Eve asked.

"Since I turned fifteen, I've trained seven years, and by the best." Edith said.

"Your twenty two?"

Edith nodded, sure she looked a bit younger, but that was a good thing… right.

"By who were you trained?" Jeff asked.

Edith grinned "Wouldn't you like to know."

-------

It was the next day and time for RAW. And unfortunately Mickie was still in a coma.

The Crew was getting ready to open up the show. They were all dressed in blacks and gold's.

"Nervous?" Maria asked.

Edith shook her head "I was born for this."

Maria laughed "By the way I love what your wearing."

Edith had on black tights, black bra looking bra, gold suspenders, black boots, a black tie that had gold peace sings on them, and her red fingerless gloves. She had on dark eyeliner and mascara, gold/brown eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Her short hair was curled and punned back. And she had no glasses on.

She looked awesome.

"Thanks." Edith said with a small smile.

Soon the rest of the Divas were ready and looking ready to kick some Diva ass.

They meet the guys and Alanna in gorilla position.

"Edith were going out first and then I'm going to introduce you." Randy said.

Edith nodded.

Soon the Psycho Thriller's theme song was heard .

Randy made his way out, Alanna in his arms and the rest of the others not far behind.

They climbed into the ring. Randy asked for a microphone.

"Hey WWE Universe." he said "I'm sorry to say that Mickie is in a coma."

Gasps were heard around the arena.

"Shocking I know." Randy said, tears gathering in his eyes "But since we still need to fight, we have someone taking Mickie's place."

The fans booed at not being able to see their favorite Diva.

"But before I introduce her Maryse has something to say."

Maryse grabbed the microphone "Due to obvious reasons I will not be able to wrestle for some time."

The fans booed once again.

"But I have asked a dear friend to take my place."

_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)_

_Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)_

_You're not enough for me. (oh no)_

Michelle McCool walked out with a friendly smile on her face, her newly won Woman's title proudly resting on her shoulder.

She walked down the ramp. She got in the ring hugging Maryse before standing next to her.

Maryse handed Randy the microphone.

"Welcome Michelle." he said "Now let me introduce you to Raw's newest Diva and the new member of Psycho Thrillers, Edith."

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

Edith came out shaking her hips like Shakira, jogging down the ramp before getting into the ring. She hugged all her new team mates before getting a microphone.

"What's up WWE!" she exclaimed into the microphone.

The fans cheered.

"Well my name is Edi-" her speech was cut short when King Booker's old theme song was heard.

And out came the Court, Kelly holding the microphone.

"A rookie, seriously Randy you couldn't do better." Kelly said.

Edith smirked "Right with who, you better not be talking about yourself."

Kelly narrowed her blue eyes at her "Big talk for a rookie."

"Get in here and I'll show you how much of a rookie I am." Edith said.

Kelly rolled her eyes getting into the ring, her team mates following "No its okay you guys I can take her."

Edith turned to look at her teammates, they were already getting out of the ring.

Kelly turned to Edith from talking to her team.

Edith grabbed a hand full of blond hair kicking her in the stomach, pulling her into a Stone Cold Stunner.

"Now if someone thought that was awesome give me a Hell Yea."

Hell Yea's were heard around the arena as Edith flipped Kelly off.

**A/N- Hope you like my OC, I liked her. Lol. Please REVIEW. Also I forgot to tell you guys that I wrote a Mindy Few Shot called Here We Go Again , its complete, check it out and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	15. Second Generation

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to Nay09, emma217, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, LizThatsRight2, Hailey Egan and darkxanglex-xo. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews.**

**Chapter 15: Second Generation**

Edith stared at the people in front of, they were gaping at her and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin trained you!" finally one of the Bella Twins exclaimed, she really couldn't tell them apart.

Edith nodded twirling a piece of brown hair on her finger.

"This is so fuckin awesome." Cody said, the Divas didn't even hit him they just nodded in agreement.

"Wait, seven years ago Steve was still in the business." Jeff said "How did he train you?"

"Well aren't you smart." Edith said "Well you see twenty two years ago Steve decided to have a one night stand and what do you get, you get me."

"This just keeps on getting better and better." Cody said.

Edith nodded at him "Yea well my mom died twelve years ago when I was ten, I went to live with my aunt but my mom last wish was for me to find my dad."

They all nodded.

"So it took us like a year to figure out who my dad was because all my mom left was his name, and we never watched wrestling before." Edith said taking a breath and continuing with her story. " So when we found him my aunt called him and I still lived with her but I would watching him on TV and he would come and visit whenever he had time."

"So when I turned fifteen he would come over more often and after a lot and trust me when I say a lot of pouting I convinced him to start training me as a wrestler." she continued " he would train me every time he had some time off, and then when he retired I went to live with him, and since then he taught me everything I know."

They all looked at her with shocked expression on their faces, just then her phone started ringing.

"And that would be him." Edith said taking out her flip phone. "Excuse me."

Walking into the hallway Edith let out a small sight.

"Hi daddy." she said into her phone.

"Hey, you were great out there." Steve said.

Edith blushed "Thanks."

"But you know you could go out there more covered up." he said.

"Dad." Edith wined "No I think I was covered enough."

Steve laughed "Sorry I'm just looking out for my baby girl."

"I'm your only baby girl." Edith said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly I need to protect you, so if someone messes with you just tell me and I can kick some ass." he said.

Edith laughed "Okay, but I don't think anyone would mess with me."

"I'm just saying." he said.

"So how are you, missing me yet?' Edith asked.

"Yes I miss you, now I have no pain in the ass." he said with a deep chuckle.

"Hahahaha, your so funny." Edith said "I miss you Daddy."

"I miss you too baby girl, but I'll see you soon." he said.

Confusion came over her "Why?"

"Trump asked me to be next weeks host."

Edith let out a squeal "That's so awesome."

"Yea." Steve said "I like trump a whole lot than McMahon."

"Me too." Edith said agreeing

"You didn't even know McMahon." Steve said with a laugh.

Edith shrugged her small shoulders "So, he looked like an ass when I watched wrestling."

"Such language, the lady speaks." he said.

Edith giggled "You cuss more than me. Maybe it runs in the family."

"Maybe." he said agreeing. "So are you going to use Austin or Cruz as your last name."

"Well I was thinking of using your last name, if that okay with you." she said.

"That's great baby girl." he said with a proud sight "I have to go but see you soon."

Edith nodded even if he couldn't see her "Enjoy the show."

"I will, no go kick some blondie ass."

"Hell yea." Edith said before hanging up.

Edith keep on walking, looking back to how she had stunned the whole WWE Universe, and she was about to stun them more.

Suddenly she bumped into a hard figure, falling on her ass.

"Holy Shit." Edith said as her but hit the floor with a loud thud. Slowly she stood up facing a blond. "Watch out."

"You the one with your head on the cloud, you bumped into me." Jack Swagger said "Wait your new here, you're the one that beat the Barbie's ass."

Edith nodded confusion written all over her face "You call her Barbie? Why?"

"She gets mad, its funny." he said as if that explained everything.

"And you want to get her mad because." she asked not understanding the blond.

"Because I don't like her." he said "I don't like any of them."

Edith became more confused "Then why are you fighting along side of them."

"It gives me a push in the company, I want to be somebody." he said smiling down at her.

"But you can be somebody without having to stoop to their level."

"Your one to talk, you got a job because of who trained you." he said harshly.

"Hey you have no idea how much work I put into my wrestling." Edith snapped looking up at the 6'5 wrestler. "I'm not here to be eye-candy, I'm here to beat some ass."

Jack looked ashamed of himself "Sorry I just haven't been in a good mood these past couple of weeks."

"Its okay, you know your not the asshole I though you would be." she commented.

"Me and my character are very different, you would do well to remember that." he said as he leaned on the wall.

Edith nodded "Sorry, it must be crappy working with people you don't like."

"It is, and its getting worst." he said letting out a sight "Like what they did to Mickie. Thank god I wasn't a part of that, I don't think I could have done it."

"Why don't you just leave their team?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Paul brought our contracts." he said "He would end my carrier."

Edith smiled sadly at him touching his arm "I'm sorry."

He shook his head "It no ones fault but my own I was an idiot for joining him."

"You were." she said nodding her head.

He gave her an amused smile "I don't think you were supposed to agree with me."

"Oh right, bad Edith." she said lifting her hand to slap her forehead.

His hand came up and caught her hand before she could hit herself. He looked down into her brown eyes. Both of them leaning in.

He lifted his head slightly kissing her forehead instead before leaning down to whisper in her ear " Can I have your number."

Edith felt a smile form on her face as she put her number in his phone "Call me sometime."

He nodding giving her hand one last squeeze before letting go and walking away, calling over his shoulder "See you out there."

Edith stood there watching him walk a smile still on her face. Who knew the American-American could be a nice guy. She certainly didn't and she didn't expect to start liking him.

Edith leaned on the wall for a moment before starting to walk to her new locker room.

"Ms. Cruz." a voice said.

"Ms. Austin." she corrected turning to look at her new boss.

"Ms. Austin I have been looking for you. You have a match against Kelly tonight, pick someone from your team so they can be your partner."

"Okay." she said nodding her head, a someone already popping into her head.

"That was all." he said before leaving her.

Edith continued her way to the locker room. Everyone was still in there watching the show.

"Hey Jeff, do you want to be my tag-team partner." Edith said sitting next to the rainbow haired warrior. "I want to work with a highflier."

Jeff nodded as Alanna played with his hair and Maria held one of his hands. "Sure, are you a highflier?"

Edith nodded her short hair flying everywhere "I love the rush."

Jeff grinned "Great."

They all sat watching the rest of the show till it was time for Edith and Jeff go out.

"I like going out there by myself." Edith said as they all made to stand up. "You can go out there if were in trouble."

Randy nodded "Sure."

Edith nodded before touching up her makeup. She and Jeff both left the room. "My song or your song?"

Jeff shrugged.

"My song then." she said.

Soon her song was playing and Edith walked out shaking her hips, Jeff not far behind her.

They waited for their opponents.

Holla, Holla was heard around the arena and out came two blonds.

Kelly, and Jack.

Edith grinned as they made their way.

"Ladies first." Jeff said as the ref asked who was going to start it off.

Edith smile walking to the middle were Kelly was standing, she was itching to try something out. "Ready Barbie?"

Kelly glared at her, her face flushing in anger.

Edith laughed it seemed like Jack was right Kelly did get made and it was amusing to see.

Being angry made Kelly clumsy so when she went for Edith, Edith tripped her before pulling her up by the hair. A few minutes later Kelly tagged in Jack. Jack stared Edith down, making her want to giggle, but she had to stay in character. Edith glared up at him, realizing how short she really was. He glared right back down at her. She walked into the corner tagging Jeff in. The fans screamed as the highflying Hardy went flying at Jack Swagger. They stayed in the ring fighting for a few minutes before Jack tagged in a reluctant Kelly.

"What, are you afraid of lil old me Barbie." Edith said taunting the blond.

"As if." Kelly said looking down at the younger woman.

Edith looked at her before punching her. After a few minutes Edith started to get tired so she stunned Kelly, before going up into the turnbuckle, flipping everyone off she did a Moonsault. Going for the pin, Edith stared straight ahead and the ref counted. Jack caught her eye winking at her just as the ref counted to three.

Edith jumped up hugging Jeff before they made their way up the ramp before going backstage, Edith turned and winked right back at Jack making it look like she was winking at the fans.

Edith was falling hard and fast for the American- American.

**A/N- Ahhh forbidden love is just what a story needs to spice thing up a bit. I hope ya'll really liked it. This story however is slowly coming to an end, I'm probably just going to write up to 20-22 chapters and this is the 15 chapter. **

**Please Review :D **


	16. Helpless

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to emma217, Nay09, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and straighedgelover. **

**Chapter 16: Helpless **

Randy was sitting down on the locker room sofa head in his hands. All around him his friends were walking and talking and being too happy for Randy's taste. Randy felt helpless because he couldn't do anything to help Mickie, and to top it all of he felt guilty , guilty because if it weren't for him falling in love with Mickie nothing would have happened to her and Paul would have stayed away from her.

It had been a week since Mickie had fallen into a coma. They had gotten her transferred to a hospital in the city they were currently in. Randy would visit her everyday telling her about his day and anything else that came to mind. But she was still unresponsive.

"Would you guys shut up." he all but growled, his cold blue eyes coming to meet theirs.

They all fell silent, not wanting to stretch his limits.

Slowly but surly the cold Randy Orton was coming back, he wasn't the same without Mickie by his side.

"Daddy why are you being such a jerk." Alanna asked from her spot on Uncle Teddy's lap.

Randy looked up "Who thought you that word young lady."

"Auntie Maryse, she called Uncle Johnny a jerk." Alanna said with a big smile.

Randy shot the platinum blond a glare. "Well never ever say that word again, it's a bad word."

"It's a funny word I like it." Alanna giggled before chanting "Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk."

"Alanna." Randy said raising his voice.

Alanna's eyes grew round as she heard her dad raise his voice at her, he never did that. Jumping off Ted's lap she ran off.

"Alanna." Randy said standing up going to follow his daughter.

"I think you've done enough." Jeff said going after the small girl.

Randy sat done on the couch once again letting out an angry sight running a hand through his short hair.

"You dint have to raise your voice at her." a voice said.

Randy looked up his eyes meeting brown ones. They reminded him about Mickie, everything did.

"I know, I'm just…" Randy said lost for words.

"I know how you feel." Edith said "When my dad got injured and went to the hospital I was worried especially if he was going to have surgery done on him."

Randy nodded he felt that when his dad was still wrestling.

"And Mickie is one strong girl, she will pull out." Edith said before adding with a grin "She will kick that coma's ass."

Randy let out a chuckle staring at the younger woman.

"And after all, all you have left is faith." Edith said almost in a whisper.

"Thanks." Randy said.

"Your welcome." she said standing up and patting him on the back.

Randy nodded at her before walking out into the deserted hallways, almost everyone had left the arena, only they remained.

Walking around he spotted Maria and Jeff sitting next to Alanna.

He gave them a look and they stood up and left leaving him with Alanna.

"I'm sorry baby-girl." he said sitting next to her.

Alanna got onto his lap. "It's okay, I know your sad about Mickie everyone is."

"How did a little girl like you get all smart." Randy said with a grin.

Alanna pouted crossing her arms "I'm a big girl."

------

Randy laid on his king sized bed, Alanna curled by his side fast asleep.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." he said softly.

Edith poked her head in "We wanted to know if you want to go out, to shake off the stress, I could baby sit Ali for you."

Randy shook his head "Nah you go head and have fun."

Edith nodded "Okay"

She then headed back to the lobby linking arms with the twins they all got a cab and headed for the nearby club.

Edith headed for the bar, ordering something to drink.

"What's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing by herself." a voice said from behind her.

Edith turned to face the tall blond "Oh she's waiting for a guy to ask her to dance."

"Who is the lucky guy." he asked giving her a flirty smile.

"You may know him, hes tall, blue eyes, always has on a cocky smile." she said with a smirk.

"Ummm, he sounds familiar." Jack Swagger said "Do you think he will mind if I ask you to dance."

"Are you asking for a dance Mr. American-American." she asked one of her eyebrows arched up.

"Of course." he said putting and arm around her small shoulders and leading her to the dance floor.

-----

Randy scooped a sleeping Alanna into his arms walking out of his hotel room, and walking to another one.

Knocking softly he stepped back.

"Randy?" an accented voice asked.

"Hey Rys, I was wondering if Alanna could stay here the night." Randy said.

"Are you going to see Mickie?" she asked

Randy nodded.

"Put her on the bed." the platinum blond said following him.

Randy put the sleeping Alanna next to a sleeping John.

"Thank you so much." Randy said as he left.

Maryse just gave him a slight nod.

Randy quickly walked to parking lot getting on his Hummer and driving off.

Making his way into the hospital, Randy walked to the familiar room.

With a sad smile he saw a pale Mickie James, the cast on her leg was gone and the bandage around her head was too, only the cast around her arm remained.

But she still loved lifeless, so tiny in the hospital bed, and Randy felt helpless.

Randy sat on the chair next to the bed taking Mickie's pale hand in his.

"Hey there Mickie, I miss you." he said "I miss you so much. I guess everyone does, but I miss you more."

He looked at her unresponsive face "You gotta wake up Mickie, you have to wake up baby, because then who's going to keep me in line, and who isn't going to put up with my bull shit."

Still nothing.

Randy brought her hand up to his lips whispering "Come back, baby."

With that Randy broke down for what seemed to be the million time.

"I need you with me, baby." Randy said through his tears "I love you Mickie, I'm sorry I never told you before."

He cried on.

He stood up giving her a kiss on the cheek, forehead and finally lips. He sat back down giving her hand a squeeze.

She squeezed back.

His eyes went wide "Mickie?"

"Hey baby Miss me?" she said in a rough voice.

Randy stood up taking her gently in his arms, making her take a sip of the water the nurse had left on the table. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Randy quickly dialed a number.

"Hardy, Mickie just woke up!… yes that's what I just said. Okay just head over here." Randy said hanging up.

"I'm so glad you back with us." Randy said giving her a kiss. "I better go get the doctor."

Mickie smiled at him calling out as he reached the door "I love you too Randy."

-----

Jeff looked at his phone in shock.

"Who was that, baby." Maria asked as she sipped on her drink.

"Randy, he said Mickie was awake." he said.

Maria spit out a bit of her drink gasping out "What."

Jeff nodded "I know, he said to round everyone up and head for the hospital."

"What about Ali?" Maria asked.

"She left her with Maryse." Jeff said.

"Give me the keys." Maria said "I'll go get her and you get a ride with the others."

Jeff fished out the keys giving them to her.

"See you in a few." an excited Maria said giving him a quick kiss before walking away, keys in hand.

Jeff looked around going to get all of his team mates.

Finally he found all of them, only a certain brunette was missing.

"Has anyone seen Edith?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yea, she's acing with Swagger." Cody said.

Jeff looked onto the dance floor spotting the brunette an blond instantly. Edith's back was to Swagger, and his hands were on her hips as they danced to the beat.

"What the hell." Jeff said as he watched Swagger lean down and whisper in her ear, Eight

laughed.

"Randy's not going to be so happy." Ted says as the team watches on.

"Or Steve." Cody adds.

Jeff shakes his head walking into the dance floor. Taking Edith's arm and pulling her away just as Swagger leaned down to kiss her.

"What the hell, asshole." Edith said before realizing it was Jeff that had pulled her away "Oh her Jeff."

"Come on Mickie woke up." Jeff said before shooting Swagger a look "I want to keep that a secret for the tomorrow."

Edith rolled her eyes "Well lets go."

Jeff nodded pulling her away to meet the other in the parking lot.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked.

"You don't get to tell me who to dance with." she snapped pulling her arm around.

"I cant but Randy isn't going to be so happy."

"Randy doesn't have to know." she said.

Jeff shrugged "Your supposed to be in our team and you definitely not supposed to be talking to 'the enemy'."

Shaking her head Edith said "What's so wrong about it, its not like I'm telling him about our plans."

"No but how would you feel if someone in your team is seen talking with the member of a team that put the love of your life in a coma." he said as they reached the car.

"I see your point." Edith mumbled.

Jeff nodded at her.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital.

"Were here for Mickie James." Ted said.

The nurse nodded "She's in room 350, it's a private room go on in, she waiting for you."

They all nodded heading for the room.

Inside the room was John, Maryse, Maria, Randy, and Alanna was in Mickie's arms.

"Hey Mickie." they all said rushing forward pulling her into a hug, only Edith stood back.

Mickie looked at the young brunette "I don't think I lost my memory, but I don't remember you."

Edith smiled "I'm Edith Austin, I'm new."

"She was been taking your spot in the team." Randy said as he held her hand "Trump insisted on it."

Mickie nodded "Have you beat the Barbie's ass?"

Edith grinned "First thing I did."

Mickie smiled at her "I like you already."

"Can I tell her, can I tell her." Eve said in exciment.

Edith nodded at her friend.

"She's Stone Colds Steve Austin's daughter." Eve said in a rush.

"Well that mean's I like you more." Mickie said with a laugh "Have you stunned her ass."

Edith grinned "Of course, what kind of rookie do you think I am."

Mickie nodded at her "Glad you're my replacement."

They all continued to talk into the nigh, telling Mickie all she had missed over the week.

**A/N- How many of you love me? Mickie is awake. And Edith and Mickie meet. What did ya'll think about the Swagger/Edith relationship. Also I have another Mickie/Randy Fic up. Its called Not So Perfect. But it's a Chris/Mickie/Randy. It mentions Jeria, Ashley/Edge, Stephanie/HHH, Lilian/HBK, and John Cena/ Stacy Keibler. **

**Please Review. **


	17. Happiness

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Nay09, Hailey Egan, Legendkiller040180, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, ayebeehmehx3, and laukita. **

**Chapter 17: Happiness**

Happy: delighted, pleased, or glad, as over a particular thing: to be happy to see a person.

That was the definition of what Randy Orton was feeling. No that didn't even describe how he was feeling. There was no words to tell anyone how he felt.

He looked down at the petite woman in his arms. It had been two day's since Mickie had woken up and they had barely let him take her home. They were now at his house, sleeping peacefully. Or at least she was, he was too happy to sleep. He just laid there staring down at her, finally he fell into a deep sleep.

"Randy, Randy." a voice said waking him up "Get your ass up!"

Randy rolled over coming to face Mickie "What?"

"Get up." she said just as Alanna came into the room, jumping into the bed with then.

"Why?" Randy said rolling over and hiding his face on the pillow.

"Because I have been in a coma, and is tired of just laying down." Mickie said with a pout.

Randy rolled around just in time to see it. "Ugh, not the pout."

Mickie giggled before pouting again, Alanna joining her.

"You being a bad influence on Ali." Randy said.

Mickie's eyes narrowed playfully before jumping on his tickling him sides. Alanna joined it.

"Please." Randy said laughing "Stop."

Just then the door swung open "Am I interrupting something?"

Randy looked and saw Edith with a playful smile on her face.

"Nope." Mickie said "Randy was just agreeing to take us the zoo."

"Oh the zoo." Edith said with a large smile "Let me go tell the others to get ready."

Mickie laughed as the petite brunette left the room "Now you have to get up."

Randy groaned sitting up on the bed, bringing Mickie with him as Alanna jumped off the bed running in circles chanting "Zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo!"

Mickie laughed as a tired Randy got to his feet, grabbing a pair of shorts and boy beater. "We will be waiting for you down stairs."

Randy hissed playfully at her before walking into the bathroom of his house. Samantha had given it back, but Randy had to buy her a new one.

He quickly took a shower before going downstairs were all this friends were at.

Trump had given them two days off and then it was time to go to work. All of the couples had a room to themselves. Only Edith had one of her own. And Michelle had gone to travel with SmackDown to be with Mark.

When Randy walked downstairs he could hear Alanna still chanting "Zoo, Zoo!"

"Okay who gave her something sugary?" he asked looking around his living room were they all sat.

Jeff looked up sheepishly "I gave her chocolate milk."

Randy narrowed his eyes at him "You shouldn't have, now look at her."

"In my defense, how was I supposed to know she would act like that." Jeff said.

Randy let out a sight, catching Alanna in his arms as she tried to run pass him, handing her to Jeff he said "Now, you deal with her for the day."

"She's going to be like this for the rest of the day." Jeff said in horror as Maria laughed "This isn't funny."

Randy shrugged "Too bad, Hardy."

"Can we go to the Zoo, now!" Alanna yelled in Jeff's ear.

Jeff flinched as they all laughed.

Randy nodded "Soon, let me get a cooler."

He went into the kitchen, putting water, and a couple of sandwiches in the cooler along with milk for Alanna.

"Now we can go." Randy said as they left the house, each of the getting into their own cars.

Mickie and Randy climbed into his black hummer after Randy put the cooler in the backseat.

Randy placed a hand on Mickie's knee giving it a firm squeeze as they backed out of the driveway "I'm glad your awake, Micks."

"I'm glad too." Mickie said as they drove "You need someone to keep you in line."

Randy laughed nodding, he ready did need someone to do just that. And Mickie was the perfect person. "Your right."

"When am I not." Mickie said with a smirk "I think your rubbing off on me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Randy said with a perfect smirk.

Five minutes later they pulled into the St. Louise Zoo.

Randy and Mickie got out the truck, their hands clasped together.

Randy laughed as he saw Alanna on Jeff's shoulders pulling at his hair "Having a nice time?"

"Grand." Jeff said as he flinched once again as Alanna pulled on his hair for the Million time.

The walked to the Zoo, paying for their tickets they went in.

"I wanna see the monkeys." Alanna shouted in glee.

Randy nodded at her as they walked to the place were they had the monkeys.

"Ewe they stink." Alanna said making the all laugh.

They stayed there for a few minutes before going to the next place.

"Oh I want to see the fishy." the Bella twins said at the same time.

And that were they headed to next.

"Oh look they pretty." Alanna said pointing at them.

Mickie nodded at her watching as Alanna pressed her face against the glass door.

"Lets go to the reptile house." Randy said.

"You would want to do something like that." Mickie said with a teasing grin "After all you are the viper."

Randy hissed at her.

"Only jerks go to see the snakes." Alanna said causing everyone to laugh. "I hate snakes."

"What have I said about that word Ali." Randy said "You can stay with Jeff, you don't have to go."

"But I like snakes." Jeff said.

Randy smirked at him "Too bad."

And with that Randy took Mickie's hand leading her into the house. The rest following behind. Maria taking pity on Jeff stayed back with Alanna.

There was a man with a harmless snake in the corner taking pictures with people.

"I want a picture." Randy said. He had always been fascinated with snakes.

Mickie nodded at him but looked uneasily at the snake.

The man put the green snake on Randy's shoulders. Randy smirked as they took the picture. He then pulled Mickie in front of them, the snake head to close to her face. In the picture she had an expression of fear.

Mickie hit Randy on the chest "That scared me."

Randy smirked as he took the picture the man had taken. "Thank you."

The man nodded.

Jeff, and Matt took pictures as well before they left the house.

Maria and Alanna were waiting outside, sitting on the steps. Alanna had a chocolate cone in her hand.

"Maria." Randy said as he looked at his daughter, who bouncing in her seat.

"Sorry she gave me the eyes and the pout." Maria said helplessly "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Jeff said "I know how hard it is to say no. I first did her hair and gave her chocolate milk."

Randy laughed, he knew just how persuasive Alanna was, and she dint even have to talk.

They headed to see the elephants in the request of Cody. Then to see the Bears.

"I want a bear, teddy." Alanna said to her latest target, she seemed to be going through everyone.

First Jeff with the milk, then Maria with the ice-cream cone, then Matt with the piggy back ride, then Eve, making her take her to see the tigers which Eve was scared of. And now Ted.

"Okay." Ted said buying her a teddy bear at the stand near by.

"You're the best Uncle Teddy." Alanna said hugging the teddy bear close to her.

Next they went to see the zebras. Then as they passed a candy store Alanna turned to Mickie. "Please."

Mickie looked down at her blue eyes. Damn those eyes. She nodded her head, hearing them all groaned in the background.

Alanna clapped her small hands running ahead of Mickie into the store.

A few minutes later Mickie came out carrying the teddy bear while Alanna licked the big lollypop.

Randy smirked as they walked to the see the next set of animals. His daughter was a great manipulator. She would do great in the WWE, as the next generation of Ortons.

Finally by the end of the day they had gone through the whole Zoo, and Alanna was still grinning from ear to ear. But on the bright side, she had stopped running circles around them.

Randy looked down as he felt a tug on his shorts. He looked down to see Alanna holding her hands up.

Randy bent down pulling her into his arms. One of his hands still linked with Mickie's.

They got into truck. Randy placed a now asleep Alanna on the back seat.

Him and Mickie sat in the front ones.

Mickie curled up on his side after putting on her seatbelt. Her head was resting on his shoulders as he cradled her broken arm to her chest.

Randy looked down at his shoulder. He had his love back. All was right in the world.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Was it okay, I had some writers block for this story. But I'm all right now. Yay school is out for the winter break! **

**Please Review! **


	18. Mom?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, datashia, ayebeehmehx3, DanaO1230, Nay09, , LizThatsRight2, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, xXJoMoFreakkXx, QueenofYourWorld, Happygolucky103, and iloveteddwwetna123. **

**Mom? **

Mickie carried Alanna on her hip as she walked down the driveway Randy following close behind carrying their bags.

"A little help here." Randy said.

Mickie looked back at him "I think your doing great."

Alanna giggled against her neck throwing her dad a sympathy look. Randy pouted.

Mickie rolled her eyes at him as she sat Alanna in the backseat of the truck, buckling her up. Planting a kiss on her cheek before she closed the door.

"Need any help." Mickie leaned cutely against the truck as Randy threw in the last suitcase.

"Not anymore." Randy said standing in front of her.

Mickie grinned patting her broken arm with the good one "I have a good excuse for not helping you."

Randy nodded leaning down to kiss her.

"Come one we gots to get going." Mickie said.

Giving her a quick kiss he walked around the truck getting in the drivers seat as Mickie got in the passenger one.

Randy turned on the truck putting one of his CDs in before pulling out of the driveway.

Alanna sang along with the Rock music moving her head to the beat.

"She is so your daughter." Mickie said with a giggle.

Randy said proudly "Of course, right angel."

Alanna stopped singing for a moment "Right." she went right back to singing.

Mickie smiled looking forward as they entered the arena's parking lot.

Mickie slipped out of the truck unbuckling Alanna and taking her out of the truck. Grabbing her hand in hers they waited for Randy who was grabbing their duffle bags.

Randy grabbed Alanna's other hand. He glanced and smiled at Mickie.

"Is this the part where you kiss." Alanna said looking up at them.

Mickie and Randy looked at her.

"What it just seemed like a moment." Alanna said cutely. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Randy laughed leaning over kissing Mickie quickly before looking down at Alanna "Happy."

Alanna nodded grinning.

"Come on." Mickie said pulling them along. They had two hours till the show and they were going out there in the first ten minutes.

The security nodded at them letting them in.

"Jeffy!" Alanna exclaimed letting go of their hands and running towards Jeff. Jeff swung her into his arms as Alanna giggled happily.

"Good to see you." Maria said hugging her friend.

Mickie hugged back smiling at the bubbly red head. "Where is everyone?"

"Locker Room." Maria said as they linked arms following the guys towards the locker room.

Randy pushed the door open to see chaos. Everyone was everywhere trying to get ready for the show since they were all going to go out at the same time.

Mickie sat sitting Alanna on her lap as they looked on in amusement.

Edith was the one that was the most nervous. Today was the day that her dad was going to come and actually see her wrestle in front of thousands of people.

"Edith hon calm down." Mickie said.

Edith ran a hand through her short hair. "I don't know what to wear!"

Maria laughed along with the other Divas.

Maryse rolled her eyes grabbing a hot pink and silver wrestling outfit throwing them at her "Here."

Edith opened her mouth to protest but Eve shushed her as Michelle pushed her into the restroom.

Five minutes later she came out dressed.

"Sit." Maria said pointing at the chair. She quickly began on her makeup as Maryse did her hair.

"Thanks." Edith said letting out a sight "I though I was going to go nuts."

"Your already nuts, Di." Brie said using the new nick name.

Edith pouted before laughing "Your so right."

Mickie got up handing Alanna to her Uncle Jeffy who was alredy ready before grabbing her clothes and going into the restroom.

Ten minutes later she same out in black dress pants, white backless shirt, and black wrestling boots incase she had to run or kick someone. Her arm still in the yellow cast that had been signed by her friends.

"How much longer?" Maria asked.

"Ten minutes." Cody said checking him watch.

Edith groaned.

"Is Steve here yet?" Michelle asked.

Edith shook her head "No I guess he's running late or something."

They waited and soon they found themselves at gorilla position going out to 'Your Going Down."

The fans gave them a standing ovation before they began clapping harder at the sight of the petite brunette.

"Hello WWE Fans." Mickie exclaimed "Its good to be back!"

The fans cheered.

"I just want to say that I'm glad that they found someone like Edith to fill my spot." Mickie said "And she will continue to do till I am one hundred percent fine."

The Courts music filled the arena.

"Awww poor Mickie James is back." Kelly said leaning into HHH, looking back at him she said "I guess we didn't do that much of a good job."

Mickie glared at them as they made their way down the ramp.

"Hello Edith…hear you Daddy is going to be the guest host." Kelly said her eyes wide with fake innocence as she looked around "I don't see him anywhere."

As soon as those words left her mouth her team crouched down in fighting position as did Mickie's.

Randy nodded at Alanna telling her to leave the ring. Alanna nodded at him and ran to sit next to King who sat her on his lap so she would be safe.

Kelly dropped the microphone advancing on Edith as Mickie rolled out of the ring. Michelle and Melina started fight and soon all the Divas around them as well. Randy stared HHH down as they fought.

The fight kept on going and soon the Court had the upper hand.

CM Punk, Kelly, Jack, and Edith were the only ones in the rings. The rest of them were outside wrestling.

Kelly handed Jack a chair as CM Punk held onto a struggling Edith. "Hit Her." she said loudly.

Jack grabbed the chair and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Edith looked up at him as he raised the chair above his head. Her eyes widen and she looked down waiting for the pain.

But it never came. Jack had hit CM Punk over the head instead. Edith escaped his grasp and fell onto the ring with a sight. Crawling over to the corner she tried to stand up but Kelly grabbed her by the hair pulling her up.

Jack was by now fighting HHH who had witnessed the whole thing. Randy soon joined him getting the upper hand on HHH with the help of Jack.

Shattering glass noise filled the room. Stone Cold walked out two beers in hand.

"You know I was enjoying this little fighting but the some idiot thinks its okay to harm my baby girl." he said as he climbed into the ring. He made his way over to Edith pulling her into his arms as Michelle shoved a mad Kelly out of the ring.

"So now someone is going to get their assed kicked." Steve said. "HHH since your behind all this your going up against Randy Orton."

The fans cheered.

"Punk." Steve said tasking him "Your should know better now I have to put you in a match. Against Jeff hardy."

Jeff grinned a dangerous glint in his eye.

"And the stupid Barbie has a match as well." Steve said "Against….ummmm Maria. And that match starts now."

The ref ran down the ramp as the Divas and Superstar moved out of the way.

Randy and the rest made their way up the ramp with Steve and Edith. They made their way towards the locker room and sat down watching the Divas match.

Alanna sat on Jeff's lap cheering on Maria.

"What's up with you and Jack." Randy asked.

Edith looked up from where she was bandaging herself up. She smiled faintly before she burst into tear.

"Oh daddy they are going to fire him." she said turning to Steve.

Steve pulled her into his lap stroking her hair as she cried.

"Can you do something about." Edith asked.

He shrugged "Why will he be fired."

"Because he betrayed his team for me." she exclaimed "HHH bought his contract."

Randy cursed closing his eyes and running a hand over him ace "Shit."

Mickie flicked him on the arm leaning into him.

"Answer Randy's question." Steve said gruffly.

She looked down at her hands. "Me and Jack have been seeing each other."

"What?" they all asked.

She nodded "Since I got into the WWE. Its not official or anything. We just hang out a lot. And talk a lot."

Steve nodded trying to comprehend as he though of a plan.

"I'm so sorry Randy, Mickie." Edith cried looking at them.

"For what?" Mickie asked.

"Going behind your back with the enemy." Edith said using air quotes for the word.

Mickie and Randy looked at her smiling softly "Its fine. How do you think we got together."

Edith smiled gratefully at them.

Steve looked up just as Maria's song started playing and Alanna started cheering

"Do you think you can win today." he said to Randy "Are you okay to fight and win today."

Randy nodded leaning forward "What do you have in mind?"

"If you win HHH gives you Jack's contract and he becomes part of the team." Steve said "If you don't then Jack is screwed"

Edith looked at Randy hopefully.

He nodded "I will do my best and beat him."

Edith hugged him and soon Maria came into the room a giant smile on her face.

Jeff gave her a kiss handing her Alanna as he went and got ready for his match.

Steve stood up going to make the announcement.

Jeff went into his match coming back fifteen minutes later victorious.

For the rest of the hour they spent their time watching the show from their TV.

Randy tried relaxing as he stood by the mirror rolling his shoulders.

"Ready?" Mickie asked.

Randy nodded grabbing her hand and picking Alanna up.

"Can I go with you." Edith asked.

Mickie and Randy nodded and Edith linked arms with Mickie.

They made their way to gorilla position. HHH and Jack were already the ring.

Randy smirked as he walked down the ramp.

He kissed Mickie and gave Alanna a kiss on the forehead as the match started.

Mickie stood by ringside cheering him on as Alanna went to sit on Edith's lap. Jack was seated next to her. They held hands as they watched the fight. This did not un noticed by the fans and soon they were looking at them in wonder.

Jack bit his lip as he watched HHH go for the pedigree. Randy countered going for the RKO.

1...2.…3.….

Alanna jumped up from Edith's lap as Mickie came and grabbed her. Jack jumped up for his seat pulling Edith up into a hug lifting her off her feet. Edith wrapped his arms around his as well as her legs bringing him into a kiss. The fans gasped at the scene.

Randy smiled at them as Mickie climbed into the ring. Alanna jumped into his arms.

As soon as she did that the crowd gasped one again and Randy felt pain in the back of his head.

Alanna fell out of his arms as he wobbled on his feet.

John Morrison had attacked him.

Soon Kelly, Miz, and Melina had run down the ramp.

"Run Ali run." Mickie screamed as HHH advanced on her.

Alanna crawled up next to her standing in front of Mickie who was crouching in the corner. She looked up her eyes wide in fear but her voice came out strong "Leave my mommy alone."

**A/N- How much do ya'll hate me??? Come say it you know you want to. You can kill me now, I am at your mercy. I cant believe I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry (x infinity) So how was the chapter? Was it sucky or not. I though it was. Come on tell me, I can take it. **

**Please Review :D **


	19. Together

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to , mindyfan24, all55hhusbands, QueenofYourWorld, LayKellyCoolPerfection, MJxxRKO, DATASIA, and Mishelle20. **

**Together **

Mickie James cradled the small girl in her arms. Alanna hid her face in her neck as Mickie sat there paralyzed with HHH standing above them. Closing her eyes she waited and waited….and waited….and waited.

But the blow never came.

Looking up her fearful eyes meet icy-blue ones.

Taking his extended hands she stood up. Alanna still clinging to her.

Stepping into his arms she let the tears flow. Happy and sad ones. Randy just hugged before letting her go. Taking his baby-girl in his arms he let her weep into his arms.

"This has to stop." he whispered to himself.

"Ali, baby." he said looking in the tearful blue eyes "I'm going to fix this. Daddy is going to make this all go away."

Handing Alanna to Mickie get slid out of them ring before stomping up the ramp.

The lest thing the fans saw was Stone Cold's 'oh shit' face as a furious Randy banged the door open to his backstage office.

Mickie paced the locker room annoying the onlookers.

Alanna had long gone stopped crying and was now sitting on Jeff's lap telling him all about her love for dogs.

The rest of the team were sitting around watching as the tense Mickie walked back and forth.

Finally the slender red head stood up placing her hands on Mickie's shoulder and leaning her to the couch. "Sit your making me dizzy."

Mickie opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she saw the red head's glare. Looking down at her hands she started tapping her foot.

Maria let out a sight sitting on her lap and stopping her annoying taping.

"You have a bony butt." Mickie commented.

Maria pouted and stood up as the locker room opened.

Mickie shot off the couch and began walking towards him giving him a hug.

"Why the smirk." John asked as they pulled away.

Randy's smirk just depend "I like to smirk."

Mickie smiled up at him.

"Can ya'll give us a moment." he said.

They all stood up and slowly.

"Leave Ali here Jeff." Randy said.

Jeff placed her back on the couch.

Randy's smirking face became stony in less then a second before her knelt down in front of Alanna, Mickie stood beside him placing her hand on his shoulder. Taking her hands in his he spoke "Ali your going to go home with your mommy for a while."

Alanna looked up at him with confused blue eyes "But I'm already with my mommy." she glanced up at Mickie bringing a smile to her face.

Randy stared at his two girls before turning to Alanna knowing the worlds he said next would hurt the brunette standing behind him. "Mickie is not your mommy." he heard and intake of breath coming from the brunette "Sam is your mommy."

Randy felt the small hand leave his shoulder, small footsteps and the door slamming shut. Shutting his eyes he turned back to Alanna.

"Mickie is my mommy." she announced her lips quivering as if she was going to cry. "Samantha is Sam." she said slowly as if she were talking to a kid instead of her dad.

Randy let out a sight dropping his head forward. "Your going to and stay with Sam."

Alanna crossed her arms "NO I'm not. I wanna sat here."

Randy shook his head "No now stop being a baby and get up grab your things so I can go drop you off."

Alanna shook her head her pink hair flying anywhere "NO."

Randy narrowed his eyes "Now."

Alanna glared at him standing up and stomping her foot. "NO."

Randy let out a tired sight grabbing her and caring her over his shoulder. Picking up her small bag he carried her out the room.

Alanna hit him in the back with her tiny fist in frustration. "I hate you!"

Randy's heart broke but he continued walking ignoring the looks the superstars and divas were giving him as he walked into the cool night air and to his truck. Opening the door her sat Alanna in buckling her up. "Sit."

Alanna glared at him.

Randy went around the truck and got in hearing Alanna's small cries. His heart broke one again as he drove off. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into a small suburban home.

Getting out of the truck he grabbed the small bag and gathered a crying Alanna in his arms. "I'm sorry baby girl. You have to stay here. I'll come get you when I fix things."

Alanna said nothing just sniffed tearfully as the front door open. A small brunette walked up to the them. Gathering Alanna in her arms she turned to Randy "I'll take care of her. You have to fix this…soon."

Randy nodded at his ex-wife nodding he turned to leave but not before looking back. Alanna stared at him from the doorway. Silent tears running down her cheeks.

Randy let out a sight as he turned off the truck sitting in silence for a while before grabbing his duffle bag and opening the door of the truck. Fishing the keys out of his pocket he opened the from door to his two story house.

Entering the dark house he made his way inside. Small sobs were coming from the master bed room.

Opening the door quietly he saw the woman he loved curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed hugging the red pillow to her.

Hearing the door open Mickie sat up watching as Randy dropped the bag onto the way and made his way over to the bed.

Kneeling on the side Mickie sat up sitting on the edge looking down at him. "I'm sorry."

Mickie looked away whipping the tears "It hurt more than any punch or kick I have ever received."

Randy took her small hands in his caressing the palm of them with his thumb. "I'm sorry." he repeated. "I wised your were her mom more than you know."

Mickie looked into his eyes "Me too. I love her like she was my own daughter."

Randy slowly stood up making his way into the bed. Resting between her legs he lowered his body on hers placing his down her neck and back up to her lips. "She is." he whispered.

Mickie let her hands wonder bringing him closer to her as they kissed.

The dim light of the moon shinned in through the window and as they made love.

Yes they would fix it.

Together.

**A/N- Yay finally. I really like this chapter. I wanted this to be the last chapter since I like how I ended it. But I also want to tell you how they fixed it and I want Alanna so the next chapter will definitely be the last. Check out the pll on my page. **

**Please Review. **


	20. It's Over

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sadly.**

**A/N- Thanks to QueenofYourWorld, xk2dreamer, and all55husbands**

**It's Over**

Randy Orton walked back and forth in the locker room ignoring everyone around him.

Mickie watched him with concerned eyes. She knew he missed Alanna, everyone did. Even Taker missed her, but he would not admit it.

"Randy some sit." Mickie said softly.

Randy stopped pacing looking at him before going back at it.

"You're making me dizzy." Mickie complained as the other superstars just sat back saying nothing.

Randy looked at her before sitting next to her. His head dropping into his hands. "Sorry." He said.

Mickie nodded placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay."

Randy looked up at her looking at her with icy blue eyes "It ends today Micks."

Mickie frowned. That's all he had volunteered to say about why he was so stressed. And the rest had learned not to ask for more information.

"How much longer for the show to start?" Randy asked.

"Ten minutes." Ted offered.

Randy stood up "Okay. Let me change."

Five minutes later he came in dressed in his wrestling trunks and a RKO T-Shirt. "I'm ready."

"Are we going with you?" they asked.

Randy nodded before helping Mickie up from her seat. Lacing his fingers though hers he smirked. A Randy Orton smirk. "Let's go."

As they arrived to gorilla position they heard the RAW song going off.

One minute later they were being introduced.

Instead of going out with their team song they went out to Randy's song.

Randy grabbed a mike and they were on their way to the ramp.

"Hello Dallas, Texas." Mickie cheered into the microphone.

The crowd cheered back. Giving Randy the mike she stepped back to take in the news.

Randy brought the mike up to his lips. "So. Tonight's going to be a big night. As you may have seen last week I was pretty angry."

The crowd laughed at the understatement of his words.

"Last week Stone Cold heard me out." Randy began "So today you will be seeing the biggest fight in the history of wrestling. Bigger than any Rock and Stone cold match ever."

The crowd looked on in confusion as did his teammates.

"Today Live on RAW." He said "It will be Randy Orton vs. Triple H. Loser leaves Raw and takes his teammates go back to where they came from. Oh and it's a no disqualification match."

The crowd clapped happily as the superstars and divas in the ring started to grin.

Just then a song they knew all to well started playing.

"You can't do that!" HHH said into the microphone his teammates nodding along "Stone Cold was last week's special guest host. He has no right to make matches for this week."

"Right you are." Randy said his smirk never fading. "But luckily for me and unluckily for you the guest host has already agreed."

HHH smirked "The guest host is not here."

"H, H, H." Randy said mockingly "How wrong you are. Our two guest hosts are very much here."

As he finished saying that a very familiar song brought everyone to their feet.

"Finally The Rock and Mrs. Rock have some back to Dallas, Texas." The tall man said into the mike wrapping his arm around his much smaller wife.

Everyone looked on. Sure everyone had heard the rumors about Raw's beautiful ring announcer getting married and resigning they just did not know who she had married.

Now they knew who she had married as Dwayne and Lilian Johnson made their way down the ramp.

Dwayne greeted them with handshakes and hugs.

"You can't do this. I'm Triple H." HHH screamed into the mike in fury when everyone finished greeting one another.

"Who in the blue hell are you to tell me what to do." He said into the microphone. Charisma dripping from his every word. "I know who you are jabroni. This match is set. Or would you rather go one on one with the great one."

"I think-" Kelly started saying.

"I doesn't matter what you think." Lilian snapped at the blond using one of her husband's catchphrases.

The crowd laughed.

The Superstars and Divas inside the ring did as well.

"Anything to add." The rock said. Silence was his answer "That's what I thought jabronies. Randy Orton vs. HHH in a no disqualification match, the loser leaves Raw and takes his cronies with him. Now if you excuse me the Rock has better things to do…like kiss his wife in private."

With that said Dwayne and a blushing Lilian made their way out of the ring.

Randy smirked raising the mike to his lips "Cant' wait."

His song started playing and they rolled out the ring passing by the shocked superstars and divas.

* * *

Randy grinned as he walked into the locker room. Taking Mickie into his arms he kissed her with everything he had not caring that everyone was watching him.

Mickie filled away with a smile. "Almost over."

"Almost." Randy agreed. Turning to the team he said "This is how we are going to do it. We have one more than them. We can win"

And with that they started planning.

* * *

In the air in a first class airplane a small girl with brown, pink and purple hair and blue eyes was sitting munching on some chips.

"I want to watch it….now" She repeated slowly to the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry Miss…"

"Orton." She said.

"I'm sorry Miss. Orton that is not possible. There are other people in attendance."

Alanna crossed her arms "Now. I want to watch my daddy. I'm sure no one in this plane will deny a little girl like me the joy of seen their daddy on TV."

Smantha who was aitting next to her smirked.

"Ms. Soprano could you do something." the flight attendent asked.

Samantha looked at her daughter and shook her head "Nope. Orton's always get what they want."

Alanna smirked hapilly and kept on munching on her chips. Raising an eyebrow she waited "Well what are you waiting for. I dont see daddy on the screen."

The flight attendent looked ready to fight but a lady in her mid-twenties stood up "For the love of all that is holly let the girl watch the show. Nobody objects."

The flight attendent looked around and evryone shook their hands.

Alanna looked on smugly as the lady changed the channel.

* * *

"So do you all understand?" Randy asked "Do not go out there unless they do or I'm losing. This has to end today."

They all nodded. No one dared say anything against him.

"Randy, sit." Mickie said patting the seat next to her "Relax."

He nodded sitting down on the seat. As he began relaxing Mickie's phone started ringing.

Mickie took out her yellow book putting it to her ear. "Hello."

"Mommy?" a small voice said.

"Ali?" Mickie responded causing all of them to look at her.

"Yea." she said in a small voice "Is daddy still mad?"

Mickie closed her eyes "He was never mad, he just didn't want you to get hurt." Mickie responded.

"He looked pretty angry." Alanna said beofre adding "And scary."

Mickie sadly smiled "Well I dont think he is angry now. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Do you think he wants to talk to me?" she asked her voice sounding even smaller.

Mickie smiled softly "Of course he does. He is practically begging for the phone."

Alanna giggled and Mickie handed the phone to Randy.

"Hey baby-girl. I miss you." he spoke softly "Everyone does."

Alanna let out a sight "I miss you too. Tell Uncle Jeffy hi for me."

Randy nodded "Okay."

"Are you mad at me." she asked.

"No." Randy said emidatly.

"Okay." she said in a small voice.

Mickie looked on as Randy talked on the phone. His features soften, his eyes shines, and his lips formed a smile. He comepletly changed.

* * *

Randy looked at the mirror giving himself a pep talk before the big match.

Mickie's thin amrs wrapped around his waist and she leaned on his back "Don'y worry Randy. You got this. Your going to end it."

Randy nodded reached backwards and making her face him.

Mickie kept her amrs around his wait giving him a kiss. "Let's do this Ledge."

Randy nodded and hand in hand they left the empty locker room.

Waiting at gorilla position they waited for his cue. After five seconds of waiting his song started up.

Giving Mickie's hand a squeez he began walking out the curtins.

Stoping to do his oh-so-sexy arm pose and pulling Mickie close to him giving her a kiss he began walking down the ramp slowly.

Sitting on the ropes he let Mickie get in first beofre getting in himself. Jumping on the ring post he did his pose beofre getting off.

Leaning on the ropes he waited for HHH. Finally the lights dimed and green lights came on.

Randy stood there waiting for the lights to come on. Mickie slid out of the ring. As did Kelly when the time came.

HHH was the one who thre the first punch feeling much too confident.

Randy dodged and hit him with a puch of his own.

Going back and forth they exchanged punched until Randy was distrated by Mickie who was fighting outside the ring with Kelly. Before he knew it he was on his back as another chair shot was about to hit him. Coming to his senses he rolled out of the ring coming back with a chair of his own.

Hitting HHH in the face with it he waited for him to get up.

HHH did but just to hit him with the chair once again.

Randy stood up slowly and right into the pedigree.

HHH rolled him onto his back as he covered him.

1...2...

Randy kicked out right before the ref said three.

HHH stood up arguing with the ref.

While HHH argued he rolled out of the ring coming back with a sledge hammer, still a bit shaky on his feet.

Finally HHH truned around and was meet with a mouth full of sledge hammer.

Mickie determind to be a part of HHH downfall climbed the ring post. She landed a perfect moonsault.

HHH's team mates began running down the ramp but Randy and Mickie's team mates came out of the crowd and stood around the ring. With them a couple of Raw, SmackDown and ECW superstars.

Randy got into the mood dropping down on the mat looking ready to strike. HHH stood up and Randy leaped up ctahing him with the RKO.

Rolling him over he overed him moving his head as the ref counted.

1...2...3

Randy rolled him out of the ring causing him to fall with a thump as his team mated rolled into the ring congratulating him.

Mickie ran into his amrs giggling as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. Randy planted a kiss on her only breaking off as a familiar song started off.

The Rock and Lilian stood on the top of the ramp microphone in Dwayne's hand.

"Orton. Mickie." he nodded "Congratulios. Now I think I have someone who wants to see you."

As he finished talking Randy's song came on and Mickie and Randy looked at each other in confusion.

A small girl with blue eyes, a brilliant smile and colorful smile walked out walking slowly down the ramp.

She walked up the steel steps but stopped by the corner of the ring.

Mickie and Randy fell to their knees opening his arms for her.

She grinned beofre exclaiming "Daddy! Mommy!"

Running into their amrs she wrapped a small arm around each of their necks hugging the close.

"It's over Ali. It's over." Randy said.

Alanna nodded "Just like you said."

And it was the end. The end of an era in the WWE. The end of painful times.

And most importantly it was time for thme to start their family.

It was finally over

**THE END :D **

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Thanks for those who alerted, favorited, and reviewed. If it was not for you this story would not have been possible. I think I almost cried when I wrote this, My first Mindy story ever was ending. I'm super sorry for the suky fighting secene. I had this awesome one but erased it. I was so pissed! Anyways now for some questions. **

**1. Favorite Couple? **

**2. Favorite Character? **

**3. Least Favorite Character? **

**4. Character you loved to hate? **

**5. Did I did this couple justice? **

**6. Who thought Alanna was simply adorable? **

**7. Have you voted on my Poll? **

**Please Review one more time :'( **


End file.
